Hojas de otoño
by Matsukazekun
Summary: Kageyama Hikaru nos cuenta sobre su peculiar amistad con Kariya Masaki. En el transcurso de la historia llegará a conocer la verdad oculta de Kariya, un secreto oscuro vinculado a su pasado. Asimismo, el destino tendrá preparado más de una sorpresa. Una historia de drama, amistad y con algo de humor. Pasen y lean. [Actualizado - Capitulo 5: Nube Gris]
1. KARIYA EL BROMISTA

Hola a todos me llamo Kageyama Hikaru y les contaré una historia sobre un acontecimiento ocurrido hace poco.

[Suspiro] Aún perdura en mi mente aquellos recuerdos como si hubieran transcurrido ayer, sin duda alguna, son hechos que no solo marcaron la vida de esa persona, sino de todos aquellos que somos sus amigos y conformamos su entorno más cercano.

Así tengamos un amigo a nuestro lado con el que compartamos recíprocamente nuestra confianza, uno de ellos puede tener algún secreto que bajo discreción propia guarda en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Además al evocar mis recuerdos en esta historia me hace pensar sobre lo difícil y complicado que es entender la vida misma, cualquiera puede estar convencido de vivir su realidad, hasta que en un instante surge un giro inesperado y nos dice que todo lo que hemos creído hasta ese momento no es lo que en realidad parece…

/ ~ / ~ /

**CAPITULO 1: KARIYA EL BROMISTA**

.

* * *

><p>Todo empezó aquella mañana cuando al despertar, puse la mirada en el árbol situado cerca a la ventana de mi habitación y observé aquellas hojas secas que tímidamente comenzaban a caer.<p>

Entonces me di cuenta, el otoño había llegado, una de las estaciones del año que me producen sentimientos de tristeza y melancolía, pues con solo ver las hojas secas en los arboles pienso que todo en esta vida tiene un ciclo y deseamos que jamás llegue el final, son caprichos del destino al que todos con resignación debemos afrontar.

Suspiré algo triste antes de levantarme de la cama y cambiarme la ropa de dormir por una ropa deportiva, pues como todas las mañanas salía a correr por los parques cercanos a mi casa, aunque debo confesar que en otoño e invierno me cuesta trabajo salir a correr y más aún con ese frío intenso.

Una vez que acabó mi rutina de ejercicios, fui a darme una ducha, me puse el uniforme de la escuela, alisté mi maletín, bajé al comedor saludando con unos alegres buenos días a papá y mamá mientras tomaba mi desayuno, para finalmente dirigirme con alegría y lleno de energía a la escuela.

*.*.*

En mi camino a la escuela iba trotando alegremente, mientras alzaba un brazo en señal de saludo a mis vecinos.

Estando cerca al Raimon encontré a mis amigos de clase, continuando mi camino vi algunos miembros del club de fútbol y a las managers del club.

Como todos los días me encontraba con los mismos amigos a los que saludaba con una sonrisa… ¡Pero esperen, faltaba alguien! ¿Qué extraño?, él era uno de los primeros al que siempre veía y ¡…!

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos bruscamente cuando sentí un brazo áspero y peludo alrededor de mi cuello, ¡Había una persona atrás mío y no parecía ser amable!

Luego vi que con su otra mano me mostraba algo que parecía ser ¡UN CUCHILLO!, Me sentía preso del pánico, quería gritar pero ese misterioso tipo logró taparme la boca con su mano. Será un asaltante, o algún sujeto que viene a cobrar venganza por algo que seguramente hizo mi tío Kageyama Reiji… Era lo único que podía pensar.

- ¡Ha llegado tu hora Kageyama-Kun! - Me decía ese misterioso tipo con una voz gruesa mientras me sujetaba del cuello y a la vez me acercaba el cuchillo de forma amenazante.

- P…Po…Por favor señor s…se lo imploro, no me haga daño - Trataba de decirle casi al borde de las lágrimas, pues sentía que mi vida estaba en serio peligro, juntando un poco de valor decidí mirar de reojo de manera lenta y tímida el rostro del misterioso sujeto y me di cuenta que llevaba puesta una ¡MÁSCARA DE JASON VOORHEES…! ¡NO PUEDE SER!, en verdad existe ese personaje de las películas de terror, pensaba aterrorizadamente.

-¡Muy tarde! - Me replicaba la voz de ese sujeto - Tu castigo será… ¡LA MUERTE!

Fue en ese momento de tensión cuando sentí que ese misterioso sujeto me soltó y alzaba la mano que tenía el cuchillo como dispuesto a clavarlo en mi cuerpo, cuando por instinto y aprovechando esa fracción de segundos, corrí despavorido mientras gritaba ¡AUXILIO JASON ME QUIERE MATAR! Y fue ahí cuando escuché una risa aguda que luego se convirtió en carcajadas.

Me detuve en seco para averiguar quién era el dueño de la risa, volteo y veo a ese misterioso sujeto riéndose.

Luego para mi asombro me doy cuenta que el cuchillo con el que me amenazó era de plástico, después lo veo quitándose una chamarra vieja y desgastada, los guantes peludos que pensaba eran sus manos, por último la máscara y vi que ese misterioso sujeto era en realidad…

- ¡KARIYA KUN, CÓMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO! - Estaba realmente furioso e indignado, me había provocado el mayor susto de mi vida y él vacilándose de la risa.

-D…Deberas l…lo siento K…Kageyama kun… pero con tan solo ver t…tu cara de miedo y…yo… - Y ahí va de nuevo, trataba de hablarme mientras veía en su cara una mueca intentando contener su risa, algo que no pudo lograr, pues de nuevo volvió a echarse a carcajadas.

- ¡TE ODIO KARIYA KUN! - Le sentenciaba con esa frase antes de dejarlo y seguir mi camino rumbo a la escuela. No es la primera vez que yo era víctima de sus bromas pesadas…

*.*.*

***/ Inicio Flashback**

Aún recuerdo aquella vez cuando Kariya me dio un sobre para el director, según dijo él, es por parte de un profesor y me pidió que se lo entregara urgente.

Al llegar a su oficina el director parecía estar de mal humor, así que juntando valor me acerqué, le entregué el sobre y al abrirlo en lugar de un mensaje había un dibujo con la cara de un cerdo guiñando un ojo y sacando la lengua, hecho que enfureció más al director y sin poder defenderme, ni echar la culpa a Kariya, terminé castigado sin recreo por una semana y mi maestra me hizo escribir en todo el pizarrón "NO DEBO BURLARME DEL DIRECTOR".

*.*.*

O aquella vez cuando él se me acercó pidiendo mi ayuda para mandar un aviso por el megáfono de la escuela, me entregó el recado.

Luego fui a la oficina del encargado del megáfono pero no se encontraba, así que decidí ayudarlo en dar el mensaje _"Uhm… A la Doctora Tukuli Tosakayama repórtese a la enfermería urgentemente, repito… Tukuli Tosakayama urgente en la enfermería"_

Cuando de pronto escuchaba risas en toda la escuela, al principio no sabía por qué pero al volver a leer el recado me di cuenta de la barbaridad que había… O mejor dicho Kariya me había hecho cometer, cuando en ese momento llegó todo molesto el encargado del megáfono y otra vez volví a ser injustamente castigado con una semana más sin recreo y de nuevo mi maestra me hizo escribir en el pizarrón "NO DEBO DECIR GROSERÍAS EN EL MEGÁFONO DE LA ESCUELA".

*.*.*

También acordarme de aquel día cuando estuve preso del pánico, pues de tanto entrenar se me olvidó hacer la tarea de Literatura sobre rimas y versos dedicados a la maestra, que además íbamos a leer en clase.

No sabía qué hacer y en esa circunstancia Kariya se ofreció ayudarme, bueno, yo acepté y le agradecí por su ayuda, así que cuando estuve en clase y sin tener la oportunidad de leer previamente mi tarea, fui uno de los primeros en salir al frente:

Para mi maestra con mucho cariño:

_La primera vez que te encontré,  
>con espanto te miré<br>te dirigías hacia mí,  
>con sonrisa que asustaba<br>que pájaros mataba,  
>que perros aterrorizaba.<em>

Todos me miraron sorprendidos y boquiabiertos, me quedé helado por lo que había leído ante mi maestra y el resto de la clase

¡Gomen, gomen! M…Me equivoqué, q…quiero decir esta es la rima:

_Granuda era mi hermana  
>pero contigo nadie se comparaba<br>Barbudo era mi hermano  
>pero tú le has superado.<em>

Otro silencio incómodo que me hacía titubear de vergüenza, mi maestra me miraba con una cara de rabia y odio, no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, así que comencé a leer el tercer párrafo:

_De mono deformado la cara tienes  
>de las feas la reina eres<br>llantas en la panza tienes  
>traumas tú me debes<br>de abrazos miles me quieres dar  
>con uno, por el psicólogo voy a andar.<br>_

Toda la clase reía descontroladamente, hasta que la maestra explotó en cólera gritando "¡KAGEYAMA HIKARU QUEDAS CASTIGADO!"

Otra vez y por culpa de Kariya volví a quedarme una semana más sin recreo, además la maestra me obligó escribir en toda la pizarra "NO DEBO FALTAR EL RESPETO A MIS MAYORES NI BURLARME DE SUS DEFECTOS FÍSICOS" (¡Carambas! ya parezco Bart Simpson...)

¡Oh cielos! U_u'

***/ Fin Flashback**

*.*.*

Sin más problemas transcurrió mi día en la escuela y posteriormente en los entrenamientos, evitando a cierta persona. Empezaba a caer la noche y llegó la hora de irnos a nuestras casas, como siempre acompañaba a Tenma y Shinsuke hablando de diversos temas, pero en especial de fútbol.

Estuvimos conversando hasta llegar a una calle donde me separaba de ellos, así que siguiendo mi propio camino a casa, una mano tocó mi hombro.

- Kageyama Kun, ¿Aún sigues molesto por la broma de esta mañana?- Si, aquella persona de mirada felina llamada Kariya Masaki estaba atrás mío, preguntándome con ligera preocupación

- ¿Tú que crees? - Le respondí secamente y aún molesto.

- Bueno, yo solo… solo quería pedirte que yo… - Juraría que jamás lo vi con esa actitud, pero al parecer le costaba mucho decir una palabra - ¡cof, cof! Lo que quiero es pedirte perdón si me excedí en alguna broma que te hice.

- ¿Ah sí, en serio? - No le daba mucho crédito a sus palabras, pero me quedé asombrado. Era la primera vez que me pedía disculpas y le costaba mucho, al parecer esto iría en contra de su orgullo.

- Es verdad Kageyama Kun, no quisiera que por una idiotez mía perdiera tu amistad - Me decía con la mirada desviada y fija al piso.

- ¿Y dime, dónde estuviste cuando me metiste en problemas? ¡Me quedé casi un mes sin recreo, aún siento el dolor en las manos de tanto escribir en el pizarrón y hoy casi me matas de un susto…! ¡Eres malo Kariya Kun!

- ¡Está bien, lo siento, fue mi culpa! - Me replicaba avergonzadamente - P…Pero si quieres estoy dispuesto a compensarte… - Esto último lo decía en voz baja, casi susurrando y a pesar de ello alcancé a escuchar.

- ¿Qué dijiste? - Le pregunte haciéndome el sordo.

- ¡QUE ESTOY DISPUESTO A COMPENSARTE POR TODO EL DAÑO QUE TE HICE! - Gritaba Masaki en voz alta.

- Está bien, te perdono - Le decía con una sonrisa - Ahora como veo que quieres compensarme, pues hay algo que puedes hacer por mí - Le volvía a decir, pero esta vez en mi rostro se formó una sonrisa maliciosa, a lo que Masaki mientras se rascaba la mejilla me miraba con una cara de duda…

*.*.*

Al día siguiente era sábado, y como forma de pagar por todas sus bromas de los que fui víctima le pedí que fuera a mi casa…

- ¡Ahhh…! K… Kageyama K…Kun… N…no puedo más… ¡Ahhh! - Estaba jadeando alocadamente.

- Solo un poco más Kariya Kun, ya casi, ya casi…- Le decía dándole ánimos a continuar

- P…Pero ya estoy e…en mi límite, voy a… ahhhhh… - Y hasta que por fin con todas sus fuerzas, Kariya logró mover el pesado mueble para que pueda hacer limpieza. Así es, convencí a mamá para que descansara y le dije que un compañero se ofrecía a realizar todos los quehaceres del hogar de manera desinteresada.

Y durante todo el fin de semana Kariya Kun estaría en mi casa, como empleado doméstico, barriendo los pisos, lavando toda la ropa, limpiando la sala, la cocina, el comedor, los cuartos y el baño, recogiendo las hojas secas, regando el jardín, lavando la loza, y por último cocinando.

Me apenó verlo al pobre Masaki haciendo los quehaceres de mi casa, así que decidí darle una manito.

Aunque él era un bromista y muy travieso, me alegra saber que en el fondo sepa reconocer sus errores y buscar la forma de enmendarlos. Sin duda alguna lo consideraba como un amigo especial.

*.*.*

Así de rápido transcurrieron Sábado y Domingo, hasta que llegó el Lunes y todo parecía ser un día normal, vi y saludé a todos mis amigos, entre ellos Kariya, a quien lo veía un poco exhausto y tal vez sin ánimo de hacerme alguna broma, claro, luego de todos los quehaceres del fin de semana, así que lo único de hice fue dirigirle una sonrisa mientras íbamos camino a la escuela.

- Esta tarde después de las clases debo visitar a mi abuelito en el hospital - Pensaba…

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ…**

*.*.*

**Espero que les haiga gustado este primera parte, próximamente publicaré el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Si tienen alguna sugerencia, comentario o desean darme algún jaloncito de orejas por la trama o la ortografía pueden dejarme Reviews o enviarme un mensaje por inbox.**

**¡MatsukazeKun se despide de ustedes, hasta la próxima! ^_^**


	2. EL DESPERTAR DE UN LARGO SUEÑO

"_Las hojas de otoño llevan tu nombre van y vienen así como nuestra historia, sin un destino fijo"_

"_Tal vez a veces miremos el mismo paisaje, y sientas esa nostalgia inexplicable... ¡Pues de esa misma melancolía me alimento yo...!"_

/ ~ / ~ /

**CAPÍTULO 2: EL DESPERTAR DE UN LARGO SUEÑO.**

.

* * *

><p>Era un Lunes normal como todos, estando en la escuela, me encontraba en mi pupitre y el maestro de matemáticas dictaba clases de álgebra, trataba de seguir las lecciones, pero de vez en cuando mis ojos se desviaban hacia la ventana, contemplando el cielo azulado, las nubes, para luego observar con tristeza aquellos arboles con pocas hojas.<p>

¿Otra vez venía hacia mi ese sentimiento de melancolía, por qué? Y lo más extraño es que no tenía una respuesta clara en mi mente.

Lo único que hice fue cerrar los ojos, sacudir mi cabeza, respirar hondo y echar un largo suspiro con el fin de quitarme esos sentimientos negativos.

- ¿Qué harán mis amigos del club en sus horas de clase? - Pensaba mientras seguía observando por la ventana. Si bien es cierto tengo muchos amigos en mi salón 1-B, pero es una lástima no estar junto a mis compañeros del club, ellos estudian en la clase 1-A.

Así que sólo me conformo con verlos en determinados lugares y momentos, ya sea en el mismo club de fútbol, en la hora del recreo por los pasillos o la cafetería, en la biblioteca, en fin.

Hablando de mis amigos del club de fútbol, me imagino de lo bueno que sería estar junto a ellos en la misma clase.

Con respecto a Tenma, Shinsuke y Aoi, los tres tienen un espíritu positivo que contagia a cualquiera, es que siempre los veo muy motivados para todo, por lo que es genial establecer una estrecha amistad con ellos.

Tsurugi podrá tener la cara de malo y el aspecto de una persona fría y reservada, pero como dicen por ahí, las apariencias engañan, en realidad es una buena persona, solo hay que darle una oportunidad para lograr entablar una amistad. Tenma lo consiguió, y ahora son buenos amigos.

En cuanto a Kariya, podrá ser un burlón, molestoso, pesado, y todos los sinónimos que califiquen a esta clase de personas, pero también tiene lo suyo.

*.*.*

***/ Inicio Flashback**

Cierto día pasé por un momento de debilidad, y no necesariamente fue a causa de algún problema en mi hogar o en la escuela, ni con alguien de mi familia y/o amigos. Simplemente, era algo que a cualquiera le puede ocurrir así de repente.

Lo único que sé, es que me sentía triste y retraído en las clases, además no asistí a los entrenamientos de aquél día.

Apenas saliendo de la escuela estuve toda la tarde sentado en una de las gradas cercanas a la cancha y la rivera del rio _(*me parece que ese lugar se llama Kazenjiki*)_ Al mismo tiempo pude sentir en mis ojos pequeñas lágrimas producto de esa depresión pasajera por la que vivía, - Yo no era así, qué me está pasando - Me preguntaba.

Hasta que de pronto alguien se acercó a mí e hizo rebotar un balón, pero en lugar de lanzarlo contra el piso, lo hizo en mi cabeza, (*_Sonido de golpe - campana_*) obviamente me dolió.

Algo aturdido por el golpe y muy enojado me puse de pie para ver al gracioso que estaba fastidiando, era él.

- ¡¿CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA, KARIYA KUN?! - Protestaba mientras con las dos manos me frotaba la cabeza por el dolor.

- ¡Oye, Oye, tranquilo! Sólo quise saber por qué no viniste a los entrenamientos, todos en el club estaban preocupados por ti, con decirte que el muy tonto de Tenma Kun pensaba organizar una búsqueda, pero le dije al capitán que no se preocupe, yo me encargaría de ti.

- Pues hubiera preferido que viniera Tenma, él no me tira balonazos en la cabeza - Le dije en modo de fastidio mientras volteaba y dejaba de observarlo.

- ¡Tsk, está bien mocoso! Uno se preocupa por ti y así es como le pagas, pues ya vi que estás vivo aún, no te pasó nada, así que ¡ADIÓS, ME VOY! - Muy molesto de decía mientras se marchaba juntando las manos detrás de su nuca.

- ¡Espera, no te vayas! - Le dije un poco desesperado, entonces él volteó, observándome curiosamente - Yo… lo siento, soy un tonto, perdóname.

- Uhmm… de veras me estás preocupando Kageyama Kun. - Me decía acercándose y caminando lentamente alrededor mío como si estuviera en un interrogatorio, de manera nerviosa solo atiné a preguntar por qué.

- Tú siempre muestras el mismo ánimo que ese bobo - Refiriéndose a Tenma - eres positivo, motivado para todo, y ahora estás más apagado que cigarrillo de náufrago - Continuaba diciendo, pero yo no sabía que responderle, por tanto solo me limité a escucharlo y hundir la mirada en el suelo.

- ¡Vamos, sígueme! - Dejó de caminar alrededor mío, me tomó de la muñeca y me llevó a jalones hacia la cancha en la rivera del rio. - E…Espera, n…no tan rápido que yo puedo caminaaaar - Le reclamaba.

Una vez en la cancha, los dos nos pusimos a jugar fútbol por casi una hora.

Al principio yo jugaba sin ánimo alguno, él me paraba quitando el balón a cada momento y anotaba. Pero de a pocos me fui acoplando al juego y cada vez se le hacía más difícil a Kariya robarme el balón, hasta que logré quitarle, realizar mi técnica hissatsu "_extend zone_" y marcar un sorprendente tiro en la portería…

Luego de aquella práctica estábamos jadeantes y exhaustos, así que nos acostamos en el césped de la cancha, Masaki insistía en saber el porqué de mi ánimo alicaído, solo mi silencio fue su respuesta, no es que desconfíe de él, simplemente no tenía bien en claro mis sentimientos.

- ¡Ah! Si no me quieres decir no importa, pero sabes, conozco un mejor remedio para quitarte esa mala cara hehehe. - Me decía mientras nos sentábamos en el césped. Con asombro veía en su rostro una sonrisa propia de él.

.

- Heeee… - Masaki hizo ese gesto con una sonrisa pícara - A ver Kageyama Kun_, ¿Tú sabes qué dice un pistolero al entrar a una panadería? _- Pues… no sé - Le respondí.

- _¡PAN, PAN, PAN, PAN!_ - En mi rostro sentía dibujarse una pequeña sonrisa, debo confesar que ese chiste me hizo reír, sobre todo por la manera en cómo lo cuenta.

- Aquí va otra, pon atención, _¿Sabes cuál es el colmo de un jardinero? _- A lo que yo respondí otra vez con un no sé.

- _Que su hija se llame flor y el novio la deje plantada_- Otra vez volvió hacerme reír con ese chiste.

- Estas son muy buenas, escucha Kageyama kun:

.

_Estaba un niño sentado en el patio del colegio_

_Se le acerca una niña muy fea y le dice:_

_Oye, me invitas un poco de tu chocolate._

_Y el niño le responde: ¡No!_

_Entonces la niña le dice:_

_...Vamos, si me das un pedacito de chocolate te doy un beso._

_Y el niño responde:_

_¡Con amenazas menos!_

_._

_Entran 2 chicos al aula, y la maestra le dice a uno de ellos:_

_Alumno, ¿Por qué llegó tarde?_

_Es que soñé que viajaba por todas partes, conocí virios países, y desperté un poco tarde._

_¿Y usted, alumno?_

_¡Yo fui al aeropuerto a recibirlo!_

_._

Luego de escuchar aquellos chistes, no pude aguantar las ganas de reír a carcajadas así que me encontraba revolcándome de la risa en el césped.

Es verdad, jamás me habían contado chistes de esa forma e incluso había logrado olvidar la tristeza que se alojaba en mi corazón.

- Hehehe, veo que te levanté el ánimo con mi brillante pizca de humor después de todo - Me decía Masaki con una sonrisa y una mirada pícara en su rostro.

- B…bueno y…y…yo - Me sentí avergonzado, luego de mostrar aquella escena de debilidad que solo preocupó al resto del equipo - Quiero darte las gracias por haberme ayudado a sentir mejor, eres un buen amigo, Kariya Kun. - Proseguía mientras le mostraba una sonrisa.

- ¡Tsk Está bien mocoso, pero no te acostumbres! - Ahora él parecía estar avergonzado, sólo lo vi juntando sus manos en la nuca y dándome la espalda, estoy seguro que algún día tendré que pagar favores como este.

- Bien Kageyama Kun, ahora me aseguraré que ya no vuelvas a sentirte triste… heeeeee - Me decía volteando a verme y mostrando de nuevo esa sonrisa pícara.

- E…espera q…qué estás… - No pude terminar mi frase cuando él se me acercó y sentí en mi cintura unos punzones provocados por sus dedos, que en lugar de hacerme doler me hacían volver a reír. - ¡K…Kariya Kun… b…basta… ya jajajaja… para… Para… jajajajajajaja!

Salí de la cancha apresuradamente, mientras corría hacia mi casa, huyendo de los dedos traviesos de Masaki, pero era imposible, porque él corría a la misma velocidad que yo y seguía punzando mi pobre cintura, así que durante todo el trayecto no paraba de reír y suplicar que parase.

***/ Fin Flashback**

*.*.*

- Sin duda alguna un amigo especial… - Pensaba mientras cerraba los ojos y mostraba una sonrisa en mi rostro.

- Kageyama Hikaru, salga al frente y resuelva estas ecuaciones - Todo se disipó repentinamente al escuchar la voz seca del Sensei. Me puse nervioso porque estaba completamente enfrascado en mis pensamientos que olvidé poner atención a la clase.

- ¡H…Hai! - Respondí dirigiéndome con paso de robot, producto de mi nerviosismo, hacia el pizarrón.

*.*.*

Las clases habían terminado, tuve suerte de ser salvado por la campana cuando intentaba resolver sin mucho éxito las ecuaciones en el pizarrón.

- Tengo que apresurarme antes que se me haga tarde - Pensaba, así que aceleré el paso y llegué a casa, dejé mi mochila, me cambié el uniforme escolar por la ropa deportiva del club, cogí mi maletín deportivo y raudamente me dirigí al hospital.

Como ya es costumbre, entre mis clases y los entrenamientos, pasaba por el hospital. No, no piensen que me siento enfermo, ni necesite algún chequeo médico de urgencia, simplemente deseaba visitar a una persona muy importante para mí, y ese alguien es mi abuelito materno, en realidad mi único abuelo, porque a los abuelos Kageyama jamás los conocí.

Además desde que apenas era un bebé, siempre tuve a mi abuelito ahí justo cuando más lo necesitaba, me hacía reír, jugaba conmigo y era muy cariñoso.

Lástima que por una complicación en su salud y a su avanzada edad se encuentre postrado desde hace algunos meses en la cama de un hospital, es algo que me apena y entristece.

Una vez que llegué al hospital y en pleno horario de visitas, me dirigí a la habitación de mi abuelo y lo vi tomando su siesta como de costumbre, luego él despertó y mirándome lentamente para luego mostrar una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¡Ojii-chan! - Le saludaba regocijante de alegría, acercándome a darle un abrazo, que también correspondió.

- ¡Hooo que alegría que vinieras a verme _Hiliberto_! - Me respondía alegremente, pero apenas al escuchar esa confusión con mi nombre, puse una expresión de Plop! (desmayo) al estilo anime.

- Hikaru, me llamo Hikaru, Ojii-chan - Le corregía mientras en mi cara puse una sonrisa nerviosa y una gotita estilo anime.

- ¡Oh, jojojojojojo! Es verdad, perdona a este viejo que ya se para olvidando de todo. - Me decía sonriendo nerviosamente por su pequeño error mientras colocaba una mano detrás de su cabeza

- Por cierto sabías que en mis tiempos yo…

Bueno, él es mi abuelito, y siempre que iba a visitarlo, comenzaba a relatar aquellas viejas historias sobre sus años mozos cuando era marino y vivía sus aventuras en alta mar.

Además me contaba que en esos tiempos al tener más o menos mi edad, estaban en guerra y fue insertado a la flota de la armada nipona para luchar contra los ataques bélicos de un país invasor.

A pesar que esas historias me las relataba el abuelo una y otra vez y desde que tengo uso de razón, sin embargo no me cansaba ni aburría de escucharlas, es más, me parecían muy interesantes, sin duda alguna pasaba un buen momento en compañía de mi querido abuelo.

El tiempo siguió su curso, y sin darme cuenta había transcurrido más de una hora, ya era momento de irme a los entrenamientos, con tristeza me despedía de mi abuelo prometiendo venir mañana a visitarlo de nuevo, pero antes de irme, él se acercó a mi oreja para decirme algo.

- Puedes llamar a la enfermera que vino hace un momento, quiero decirle algunas cosas bonitas y necesito que me haga compañía - Su rostro mostraba unos ojos y una sonrisa pícara, hasta juraría verlo con algo de baba en su boca.

- ¡Ojii-Chan! - Le reprendí fingiendo estar molesto, no me gusta decirlo, pero debo confesar con ligero bochorno que su principal debilidad son las chicas jóvenes, lo atraían perdidamente.

*.*.*

Antes de irme subí a la azotea del hospital para contemplar por un momento el paisaje, cuando siento que alguien se acerca a mí y me habla.

- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Kageyama Kun.

- H…hola Amemiya San - Le respondía al capitán del equipo Arakumo, un poco sorprendido al verlo con la ropa que usan las personas internadas en el Hospital

- Llámame Taiyou - Me corregía con un guiño en el ojo.

Estuvimos conversando por un momento, le pregunté con cierta inquietud si tenía algún problema de salud que amerite su internamiento en este lugar, me dijo que no era nada grave, solo estaba siguiendo un tratamiento médico y debía guardar reposo por unos cuantos días, suspiré aliviado, además me dijo que se sentía aburrido de estar recostado en cama todo el día, y por eso decidió escaparse para tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Yo le dije que estaba visitando a mi abuelito, le comenté sobre él, además que todos en el Raimon, en especial Tenma, anhelamos algún día tener un partido amistoso contra el instituto Arakumo.

- Pronto jugaremos contra ustedes, tómalo como una promesa - Me decía mostrándome en su mano derecha un pulgar hacia arriba.

- ¡Jovencito, regrese a su habitación ahora mismo! - Se escuchó de pronto la voz de una enfermera que no parecía estar de buen humor con aquellas palabras dirigidas a Taiyou.

- Está bien, ya voy - Decía aparentando estar derrotado y cabizbajo - ¡Pero si antes no me atrapan! - Esta vez lo dijo cambiando súbitamente de ánimo, mostrando una sonrisa en señal de burla y empezaba a correr.

- Nos vemos luego Kageyama Kun - Se despedía alejándose de la enfermera lo más rápido que pudo.

Caminaba por los pasillos del Hospital antes de salir, cuando de pronto vi a varios médicos y enfermeras entrar a una habitación.

- Parecía ser una emergencia, ¿será algo malo? - Me preguntaba, así que sin dudar lentamente fui acercándome hacia la puerta y entre los murmullos de los doctores, pude enterarme que había una paciente que despertó de lo que parecía ser un coma profundo por más de ocho años, estaba reaccionando lentamente, pero todavía no decía palabra alguna.

Me quedé completamente impresionado por lo que había escuchado, jamás pensé oír el caso de una persona que despertase luego de ocho años. - Es increíble, su familia debe estar feliz -Pensaba con entusiasmo.

Pero al escuchar lo que mencionaba otro doctor hizo que esa felicidad se me esfumara, la paciente no tenía familia alguna, estaba sola y abandonada en todos estos años.

No pude escuchar más porque una enfermera se dio cuenta de mi presencia y cerró bruscamente la puerta.

Yendo camino al Raimon, e incluso durante los entrenamientos me sentía distraído, pensando en aquella paciente que había despertado de un largo sueño y sin embargo no haya algún familiar que se encuentre a su lado, eso es muy triste y preocupante.

- ¡Kageyama, el balón! - Una voz me sacó de esos pensamientos, era Amagi Senpai molesto por no haber recibido el pase al estar distraído.

- ¡Hey Kageyama, concéntrate en el juego! - Volvía a reprocharme Amagi Senpai.

- Esto… l…lo siento, no volverá a pasar - Dije apenadamente, haciendo una reverencia de disculpa.

- ¿Hikaru, estas bien? - Tenma se me acercó, preocupado al notar mi distracción.

- Ehhhh no, no es nada… en verdad, no te preocupes Tenma. - Con una sonrisa tímida trataba de convencer al capitán del Raimon de que no pasaba nada.

Pude notar que atrás de Tenma había una persona que me observaba con esos ojos felinos, era Kariya Kun, y parecía no estar muy convencido de mis palabras.

*.*.*

Se hacía de noche, terminaba el entrenamiento y era hora de irnos a nuestras casas, en el camino alguien se acercó y tocó mi hombro.

- Y bien Kageyama Kun, ¿me vas a decir lo que pasó? - Era la voz de Masaki preguntándome con inquietud el porqué de mi distracción en los entrenamientos - Podrás engañar a Tenma Kun y a cualquiera del equipo diciéndoles que no te pasó nada, pero conmigo eso no funciona, así que cuéntame, cuál es tu problema - Proseguía.

A mí no me gusta mentir, ni soy bueno para eso, y cuando lo hago es solo para no preocupar a los demás, pero Masaki tiene razón, a él no lo puedo engañar, sobre todo con esos ojos felinos que al verlos provocaba que delatase con facilidad mi mentira por más pequeña y piadosa que fuese, y además él no se quedaría tranquilo hasta descubrir la razón de mis preocupaciones.

Estuve a punto de contarle sobre aquello que presencié en el Hospital, cuando de pronto aparecieron Nishiki Senpai y Kirino Senpai interrumpiendo nuestra pequeña plática.

Al parecer querían que Kariya Kun los acompañara al restaurante Rai Rai Ken, entonces sin más remedio, él aceptó.

Kirino me propuso acompañarlos también, pero decliné diciéndoles que tengo otras cosas que hacer, así que se fueron con Masaki y yo seguí mi camino a casa.

*.*.*

Así llegó la mañana siguiente, las horas de clases se fueron volando, y hoy como le prometí a mi abuelo iría a visitarlo al Hospital.

Escuchaba sus historias de cuando él era joven, reíamos, yo también le contaba mis anécdotas en la escuela y el club de futbol, asimismo cerraba los ojos avergonzadamente, cuando escuchaba al abuelo cortejar y lanzar piropos a cualquier enfermera que iba atenderlo, para luego yo regañarlo y pedir que dejara de hacer eso.

Había llegado la hora de volver a los entrenamientos, me despedí de mi abuelo.

Antes de salir del hospital, pasé por la habitación de esa misteriosa mujer que estuvo en coma por mucho tiempo, me asomé por la puerta, la veía dormida… ¿Huh? Me asomé un poco más y pude ver que su larga cabellera era de un color azul verdoso, ese color de cabello me parecía muy familiar como si… lo hubiera visto en otra ¿…? ¡Esperen! Es el mismo color de cabello de Kariya Kun, - ¿Será una coincidencia? - Pensaba.

Pero luego esa misteriosa mujer dijo unas palabras entrecortadas entre sueños que con solo escuchar me dejó el corazón helado y encrespó mi cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo.

- M…Ma…Masaki…K…Kariya Masaki… ¡Do...dónde estás!… h…hijo mío ¡Quiero ver a mi hijo!

- ¡NO PUEDE SER! - Pensaba preso la impresión en mi mente, ¡ESA SEÑORA ES… ¿LA MAMÁ DE KARIYA KUN?!

*.*.*

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ…**

/ ~ / ~ /

* * *

><p><strong>AVANCE CAPÍTULO 3:<strong>

- Él no sería tan insensible e inhumano de hacer eso a su propia madre…

- ¿Kageyama Kun estás bien? Desde hace días te veo muy extraño…

- Ven sígueme, si quieres conocer más sobre Kariya hay una persona que puede ayudarte…

- ¡A veces eres una molestia con esa actitud tuya!

- H…Hola, me llamo Kageyama Hikaru… y… soy… el mejor amigo de su hijo…

/ ~ / ~ /

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo dos de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado, de aquí hacia adelante la trama se pondrá interesante bueno… no adelantaré más detalles, esperen el próximo capítulo con ansias xDDDDD<strong>

**¡Gracias MoonstoneIce31585 por tu review y a todos/as aquellos/as que leyeron este Fic! :D **

**Recuerden, cualquier crítica o sugerencia pueden enviarme reviews o dejarme un mensaje por inbox**

**¡MatsukazeKun se despide de ustedes hasta la próxima!**


	3. HUELLAS DE UN PASADO OCULTO

_Cuatro cosas hay que nunca vuelven más: una bala disparada, una palabra hablada, un tiempo pasado y una ocasión desaprovechada._

_El tiempo puede sanar las heridas, pero las cicatrices siempre nos recordarán el pasado._

* . * . *

**CAPITULO 3: HUELLAS DE UN PASADO OCULTO**

.

* * *

><p>Me quedé a un lado de la puerta, estupefacto y preso de la impresión. Fue difícil creer lo que había escuchado; deseaba mil veces que todo hubiese sido un sueño o una ilusión, lamentablemente era tan real.<p>

Pude reaccionar antes de notar la presencia de una enfermera y evitar ser descubierto. Así que me fui rápidamente, dejando atrás a esa misteriosa mujer quien seguía murmullando agitadamente el nombre de su hijo suplicando poder verlo.

Al salir del Hospital caminé hacia un parque cercano y me senté en una de las bancas, tenía la mirada perdida y apagada, aquellas palabras que oí cayeron como un balde de agua fría por todo mi cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo en mi mente se generaban cientos de preguntas.

- ¿Ocho años en coma y la pobre señora abandonada a su suerte? ¿Nadie se acordó de ella, ni siquiera Kariya Kun que aparentemente es su hijo? ¿Qué habrá pasado hace 8 años y por qué entró en estado de coma?

Eran tantas preguntas, pero sin respuesta alguna; lo peor de todo es que Kariya Kun estaría involucrado en este asunto, al ser el hijo de esa misteriosa mujer.

- Eso es imposible… él no sería tan insensible e inhumano de hacerle eso a su propia madre, de abandonarla a su suerte por todos estos años en un hospital. - Sacudía mi cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando convencerme a mí mismo y evitando generar absurdos prejuicios en contra de Kariya.

Será un molestoso, burlón a tiempo completo, capaz de meterme en más de un lío y además caer en muchas de sus bromas pesadas… Pero en el fondo es una buena persona y lo sé.

Conocí a Masaki desde hace poco tiempo, pero lo considero como si fuese un amigo de toda la vida, cuando me sentía triste, me levantaba el ánimo y hacía reír, cuando tenía un problema o dificultad, trataba de ayudarme a buscar una solución, siempre a su modo.

Me quedé pensando por unos segundos - …Estoy convencido que él no sería capaz de esa clase de maldades, debe haber algo más en este complicado asunto, estoy seguro… pero ¿qué podrá ser? - Suspiraba con tristeza; a la vez, en mi mente, trataba de ordenar mis pensamientos.

Hubo un momento de silencio, sólo pude sentir la fría brisa vespertina que soplaba alrededor mío agitando lentamente mi cabello, la luz del sol se iba debilitando lentamente, así como el sonido de las ramas y las hojas de los árboles mecidos por esa brisa de otoño, que a su vez se mezclaban con el bullicio de los autos y el hablar de las personas que transitaban por el parque.

- … Kariya Kun me conoce como la palma de su mano, a mi familia, mi hogar… pero… ahora que lo pienso… poco o nada conozco de su vida más allá de la escuela y el club de fútbol. - Rompí ese silencio incómodo luego que a mi mente llegara esa duda.

Es verdad, la vida personal de Kariya Kun era una incógnita para mí - ¿Y así me hacía llamar su mejor amigo? - Suspiré un poco avergonzado - Solamente lo conocía muy superficialmente, la verdad es que ni siquiera sé dónde vive, y jamás me presentó a sus padres, hermanos o algún familiar cercano.

* . * . *

***/ Inicio Flashback**

Recuerdo una vez cuando se realizó un festival escolar, todos nuestros familiares estaban invitados al evento, yo llevé a mamá y al abuelo (_antes que fuera internado_) al festival, solo faltaba papá, pero él estaba en un viaje de negocios y no pudo venir.

Observé que todos mis amigos de clase estaban junto a sus familiares, ya sean padres, hermanos, tíos o abuelos; también vi a mis amigos del club de fútbol con sus respectivas familias.

Tenma dijo una vez que sus padres trabajan en Okinawa, pero en esa ocasión estuvo con su tía Aki; además de él, pude ver a Shinsuke, Aoi, Amagi Senpai, Kurumada Senpai, Sangoku Senpai, entre otros con sus respectivas familias; incluso observé a Tsurugi Kun junto a sus padres y su hermano mayor Yuuichi, que al parecer le dieron permiso para salir del hospital y asistir al festival en su silla de ruedas.

Todos estaban… o mejor dicho, casi todos estaban con sus familias; alcancé a ver de lejos a Kariya Kun, pero al lado de él no había nadie, lo observé por un momento y sin que se diera cuenta, pude notar brevemente una mirada triste y hundida en su rostro, es bien raro en él apreciar esa clase de mirada. Preocupado me acerqué, pareció sobresaltarse al notar mi presencia, para luego sonreírme tímidamente.

Le pregunté si vendría algún familiar suyo al festival, me respondió algo nervioso que sus padres trabajan en el extranjero, no tenía hermanos por ser hijo único, y sus familiares cercanos viven en otras prefecturas.

Lo miré con cierta duda, pero al fin y al cabo le creí.

* . * . *

Me acuerdo de otra ocasión, cuando todos los del equipo Raimon regresamos de la isla God Eden, luego de aquel difícil partido de fútbol frente al Team Zero y en plena revolución contra el Fifth Sector.

Al llegar al muelle y bajar del barco que nos transportaba, pude ver a nuestras familias acercándose; mi madre y mi padre corrían hacia mí.

La misma escena se repetía en el resto del equipo, excepto en alguien, que luego de bajar nos observó por un momento para después optar por irse, al parecer nadie le estaría esperando y no tendría motivo para quedarse, me sentía triste viéndolo actuar de esa forma.

Al día siguiente le pregunté a Masaki por qué se fue así de rápido cuando apenas llegamos, él me respondió que a lo esperaban en casa con los brazos abiertos, luego de esa respuesta, intentaba cambiar el tema.

Otra vez le creí entre dudas.

***/ Fin Flashback**

* . * . *

Mis pensamientos se interrumpieron al sentir algo encima de mi cabeza, lo tomé con una mano, era la hoja seca de un árbol que por la fuerza del viento fue arrancada y terminó aterrizando en mi cabello morado.

Al mirar esa hoja, no hice más que pensar en Masaki y recordar aquella mirada triste y fugaz que mostraba en aquellas ocasiones antes mencionadas.

- ¿Kariya Kun estará ocultando algo? - Me preguntaba una y otra vez en mi mente, pienso que ese algo tendría que ver con su vida personal… Posiblemente él no es todo lo que aparenta ser.

- Y si en verdad esa señora fuera su madre ¿habrá pasado algo para que estén separados? -Pensaba entre dudas; no, no es que pretenda inmiscuirme en su vida, pero tampoco me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados, debo saber la verdad.

- Kariya Kun es mi amigo, y tengo que ayudarlo pase lo que pase… - Respiré hondo varias veces para luego decir esas palabras completamente convencido y tratando de recobrar el ánimo; creo que llegó el momento de pagar por todas las cosas buenas que él hizo por mí.

De pronto una ambulancia transitó cerca y tan ensordecedor era aquel sonido de la sirena, que hizo disipar mis pensamientos.

Abrí mis ojos y lentamente alcé la mirada hacia el reloj del parque cuando de pronto…

- ¡EHHHHHHHHHH! - Gritaba horrorizado al ver la hora y darme cuenta que ya era de noche, no puedo creerlo, ¡Por más de tres horas estuve en ese parque enredado entre mis pensamientos, cuando en realidad debía asistir al club de fútbol!

- Es en vano ir a esta hora, el entrenamiento ya habrá terminado… Todos en el equipo debieron estar preocupados, seguramente me regañarán y el entrenador Kidou me matará - Suspiraba derrotado y cabizbajo prediciendo lo que me ocurriría mañana.

* . * . *

- Conque aquí estabas Kageyama Hikaru - Escuché una voz atrás mío, por un momento me asusté dando un respingo, pero después pude reconocer aquella voz.

- E…Entrenador… Endou. - Se notaba nerviosismo en mi voz, volteé a verlo, estaba con unas bolsas de víveres, al parecer había ido de compras; además me miraba con seriedad.

- Kidou me informó que no asististe al entrenamiento ¿qué pasó Hikaru? - Repentinamente cambió su mirada seria por una más tranquila y amigable, para luego sentarse a mi lado.

- ¡Lo siento mucho entrenador, tuve un pequeño percance pero no volverá a pasar! - Me deshacía entre disculpas pensando que el entrenador estaría disgustado.

-Hehe está bien, no te preocupes, sé que estás diciendo la verdad - El entrenador parecía confiar en mis palabras - Por cierto, te veo preocupado por algo ¿estás bien? - Volvía a preguntarme esta vez con más confianza.

- B…bueno…entrenador…yo…n…no sé cómo decirlo… - Estaba nervioso, no pude responder a su pregunta, además tenía la duda en mi mente si contarle lo que vi en el Hospital o quedarme callado.

- Ehhh… Kageyama Hikaru - Se rascaba con un dedo la frente - ¿quieres ir a mi casa a cenar? – Esta vez me decía poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro y mostrándome esa sonrisa propia.

* . * . *

Caminaba junto al entrenador Endou por las calles luego de abandonar el parque, ¿cómo me sentía? Pues sorprendido, era la primera vez que iba a su casa y además me invitaba a cenar.

Previamente se comunicó por teléfono con mis padres informándoles que no se preocuparan por mí, además en el camino llamó a una persona avisándole que traería una visita, y esa persona a quien llamó era ¿su esposa? - ¿El entrenador Endou estaba casado?, no pude creerlo - Pensaba con asombro.

Conversaba de manera alegre y entusiasmada con el entrenador, cuando de pronto y sin querer me di la vuelta, a lo lejos pude notar la silueta de una persona con unos ojos felinos que me observaban fijamente, no pude apreciar claramente el rostro de aquella persona por la tenue luz nocturna, sentí un poco de miedo. (?)

- Y bien Hikaru, llegamos. - Me decía el entrenador mostrándome su casa.

Antes de entrar volteé de nuevo para ver esa extraña silueta, pero desapareció… por un momento juraría que se trataba de Kariya Kun, porque era el único al que conocía con esa mirada, aunque también existía la posibilidad que todo fuese una ilusión mía.

- Bienvenido a casa. - Una mujer se acercó a la puerta, saludando al entrenador. - Tú debes ser Kageyama Hikaru, Endou Kun me habló de ti - Ahora dirigiéndose a mí - Mucho gusto, me llamo Endou Natsumi - La mujer de la casa se presentó como la esposa del entrenador.

- ¡B… buenas noches… a…así es, me llamo Kageyama Hikaru! - Sorprendido y nervioso le respondí con una reverencia de saludo, ella mostró una sonrisa y nos invitó a pasar.

Nos dirigimos al comedor, la cena estaba servida, el entrenador Endou y yo nos quedamos boquiabiertos. Natsumi San me decía que era un jovencito en crecimiento y por eso la cena debía ser especial.

- Podrás comer todo ¿cierto? - Me preguntaba la esposa del entrenador, entusiasmadamente le respondí que sí. Asimismo le dije que se la comida se veía deliciosa.

Agradecí por la cena y empecé a comer, pero al momento de saborear el primer bocado, sentí algo desagradable y horrible dentro de mi boca, puse los ojos como de platos, sudaba mi cara, además parecía que me ahogaba y atoraba.

Natsumi San, un poco preocupada, me preguntó si la comida estaba deliciosa; no sabía que responder, cuando de pronto sentí bajo la mesa una ligera patada en mi pierna por parte del entrenador Endou que me hizo volver en sí, al dirigirle la mirada noté que también se ahogaba con la cena y a la vez en su rostro hacía una señal pareciendo decir que coma y no me queje.

En cuanto a la inquietud de Natsumi San, solo atiné a mostrar una sonrisa nerviosa y responder que la cena estaba deliciosa, decir una pequeña mentira no estaría mal después de todo.

Apenas pude terminar de cenar, la comida de Natsumi San no era muy buena que digamos, por no decir otra cosa. - Me pregunto si Endou San estará acostumbrado a la comida de su esposa… debe tener un estómago fuerte y resistente - Pensaba con asombro.

El entrenador y yo estuvimos sentados en la sala de su casa.

Otra vez se apoderó de mí el temor y el nerviosismo; no supe por dónde empezar, hasta que junté un poco de valor y le dije al entrenador que había alguien quien me causaba preocupación, y esa persona era Kariya Kun.

- Así que ese era el problema, veo que estas muy preocupado por él y quieres ayudarlo de algún modo, por desgracia yo no puedo ser de mucha ayuda, pero no te preocupes Hikaru, mañana te espero antes del entrenamiento con una solución a ese problema, es una promesa.

Luego de aquella reunión en su casa, me despedí de Endou San y su esposa dirigiéndome a mi hogar, pensando sobre aquella solución que me había propuesto el entrenador.

* . * . *

A la mañana siguiente me sentía fatal, era imposible salir a correr como de costumbre, estaba en cama quejándome de un fuerte dolor de estómago. No hay duda alguna, la comida de Natsumi San me cayó terriblemente mal.

Sin más remedio me quedé en casa, hasta que pasara el dolor de estómago,

- Ahora que recuerdo… Tenma dijo una vez que fue a la casa del entrenador y le invitaron a cenar, pero al día siguiente estuvo en cama por una fuerte indigestión y todo por culpa de la cena que preparó Natsumi San. Hasta este momento no había dado crédito a sus palabras pues pensé que exageraba, pero veo que… no fue… así… - No pude terminar mi frase cuando hice una mueca en mi cara y soltaba un gemido de dolor.

Estoy seguro que si asistía hoy a la escuela, Kariya Kun sería capaz de hacerme un interrogatorio con el fin de averiguar el porqué de mis últimas distracciones y preocupaciones, aquel día intentó preguntarme, pero fue interrumpido por Nishiki Senpai y Kirino Senpai.

No creo que todo haya quedado ahí para él, ahora esa duda debe ser mayor considerando que ayer no asistí a los entrenamientos y hoy no fui a la escuela. - Esta situación se saldrá fuera de control si no hago algo pronto… Pero no puedo decirle así nomás lo que pasó en el hospital ¿qué debo hacer? - Me decía a mí mismo muy nervioso.

Después de unas horas en cama, sentí que el dolor de estómago desaparecía, así que me puse el uniforme del club y salí rumbo a la escuela antes que suene la campana de salida con el fin de ponerme al día en las clases que perdí, para después quedarme en los entrenamientos.

Mamá me pidió de favor que dejara un paquete en la casa de una persona, por lo tanto antes de ir a la escuela me dirigí a esa dirección, entregando el encargo, para luego tomar otro camino distinto al que acostumbro cuando voy a la escuela.

* . * . *

Ya era hora de salida cuando llegué, me dirigí rápidamente a la biblioteca, para mi suerte encontré a un amigo de clase y juntos nos pusimos hacer la tarea.

Luego de terminar, y menos preocupado iba a salir de aquel lugar, cuando alguien llama mi nombre (?)

- Kageyama Kun, no viniste ayer al entrenamiento, todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti. Además el entrenador Kidou estaba molesto - Aquella persona de cabello rosado y ojos celestes que me dirigía la palabra era Kirino Ranmaru, el Senpai de segundo grado.

Tal y como sospechaba, estaban muy preocupados por haber faltado al entrenamiento. Avergonzado por el reproche lo único que hice fue pedirle disculpas al Senpai.

- ¿Kageyama Kun estás bien? Desde hace días te veo muy extraño… - Me decía con ligera suspicacia mientras caminábamos de la biblioteca rumbo al club de futbol; por más que intentaba convencer al Senpai de que todo estaba bien, no podía y salía más a flote mi nerviosismo, hubo un momento de silencio.

- Ehhh… Kirino Senpai, ¿Qué piensa de Kariya Kun? - Al formular esa pregunta, se sorprendió por incluir a Masaki en la conversación.

- ¿Estás preocupado por Kariya, le pasó algo? - Preguntaba mientras fruncía el ceño.

- N…No es nada…malo… - Ladeaba mi cabeza a manera de negación - Sólo quería saber qué opinión tiene… bueno… sobre de su forma y modo de ser. - Hubo otro momento de silencio, observé a Kirino Senpai pensativo.

- Pues para ser sincero, desde la primera vez que lo conocí, no hacía más que sacarme de quicio y ser víctima de sus bromas, es un molestoso, un bromista pesado… pero… a pesar de todo lo considero un buen amigo, pienso que en el fondo es una noble persona, varias veces me di cuenta de ello.

Escuchaba atentamente las palabras que decía el Senpai, al mismo tiempo una mirada taciturna invadía mi rostro.

- Senpai, ¿Crees que Kariya Kun es todo lo que aparenta ser? - Decía con la mirada hundida al suelo

- ¿A qué te refieres? - Volvió a preguntarme mostrando el mismo ceño fruncido.

- Bu…bueno… yo… - Y otra vez me puse nervioso - Q…quiero decir e…esto… que hay un dicho que dice "Por fuera de hierro, por dentro de cristal" ¿cree que esto encaje en Kariya Kun? Ósea por fuera no parezca sentirse triste y le guste fastidiar a la gente… pero por dentro… ehhhhh.

- … Pues, ahora que lo mencionas, jamás se me vino a la mente esa idea. Pero es posible que así sea. - El Senpai se mostraba muy reflexivo luego de escuchar mis palabras.

- Kirino senpai… perdóname, te mentí…en verdad hay algo que me preocupa… y es sobre Kariya Kun - Le dije con una voz nerviosa. No sé porque lo hice, pero algo me decía que podía confiar en el Senpai.

- Pues dime, que ocurrió con Kariya. - Veía la duda en su rostro además se mostraba bastante inquieto y preocupado.

- Ayer fui al hospital y en una de las habitaciones…

Estuve a punto de contarle todo aquello que pasó en el hospital cuando de pronto sonó la puerta del club, había entrado alguien (?).

- Kirino, te busqué en la biblioteca, pero no estabas.

- Lo siento, Shindou.

- Descuida, no hay problema.

Era Shindou Takuto, el Senpai de Segundo grado y muy amigo de Kirino Senpai.

- Creo que interrumpí su plática y por cierto noto una ligera preocupación en los dos, ¿hay algún problema? - Nos preguntaba el antiguo capitán del Raimon.

Por un momento observé a Kirino Senpai con temor, pues pensé que le iba a decir a Shindou Senpai acerca de mi problema y obligarme a seguir contándoles sobre aquello que presencié en el hospital.

- No es nada Shindou, solo se estaba disculpando por faltar al entrenamiento de ayer - Decía el Senpai de cabello rosado con toda tranquilidad, a pesar que lo dejé con la incertidumbre al no terminar de contarle todo lo ocurrido, demostró ser una persona discreta y sabía que él era digno de confianza.

Escuché el sonido de la puerta, veía que más miembros del club llegaban, en ese instante los dos Senpais se retiraban de mi lado.

- Hablaremos luego - Me susurraba Kirino al oído antes de irse.

Poco después llegaron Tenma y Shinsuke, lo primero que hicieron fue preguntarme si había tenido algún percance ayer, les inventé una pequeña excusa para justificar mi inasistencia al entrenamiento; para luego ponernos a conversar sobre muchas cosas, en especial de futbol.

Todo iba bien, hasta que noté la presencia de Kariya Kun en la entrada del club observándome seria y fijamente mientras se acercaba a mí.

Pero antes que Masaki pudiera sentarse a mi lado, apareció el entrenador Endou y me hizo un ademán como diciendo que le siga, entonces me levanté del asiento, tomé mis cosas y me fui, no sin antes voltear un poco asustado y mirarlo por un momento; tenía la cara roja, una mirada colérica, se mostraba muy histérico y echaba humo de su cabeza. Así es, Kariya Kun estaba hirviendo de ira.

* . * . *

Al salir del club el entrenador Endou me dijo que no me preocupara, habló con Kidou justificando mi inasistencia de ayer y le pidió permiso para que yo le acompañara a otro lugar el día de hoy.

- ¿Pero, a dónde vamos entrenador? - Le preguntaba curiosamente.

- Ven sígueme, si quieres conocer más sobre Kariya hay una persona que puede ayudarte… - Decía mientras salíamos de la escuela.

Caminaba por las calles junto al entrenador, durante el trayecto no dije ni una palabra, la incertidumbre se apoderaba de mi interior ¿Habrá una persona que conozca a Kariya y me pueda ayudar? Era lo único que circulaba en mi cabeza.

* . * . *

- Y bien, llegamos - Dijo de pronto el entrenador Endou

Al decir estas palabras, me detuve y observé una casa grande, cerca de la entrada había un letrero que decía "Sun Garden".

- P…pero…entrenador Endou, este lugar es un orfanato - Le preguntaba muy sobresaltado. No tuve una palabra como respuesta, sólo me observó a los ojos muy seriamente y con esa mirada fija pude entenderlo todo.

- No puede ser… - Susurraba muy acongojado y con la mirada sombría.

Un sentimiento de pena y dolor surgieron de mi corazón, ahora comprendo muchas cosas, durante todo este tiempo Masaki no hizo más que inventar sobre sus padres y su familia, cuando en realidad vive en un orfanato, tratando de ocultar su verdad.

El entrenador y yo nos dirigimos a la puerta, una mujer joven de largo cabello gris y anteojos nos recibió.

- Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Endou Kun.

- Disculpe la tardanza, entrenadora Hitomiko. - Decía Endou San.

- ¿Entrenadora Hitomiko? ¿Acaso será aquella persona que podrá ayudarme? - Hacía esa pregunta en mi mente.

- Así que tú eres miembro del club de fútbol - La entrenadora se dirigía a mí. - Me llamo Hitomiko Kira, soy la regente de este orfanato.

- M…mucho gusto - Hacía reverencia de saludo un poco nervioso. - M…me llamo…

- Kageyama Hikaru, cierto. - Respondía la entrenadora con una sonrisa - A lo que tímidamente contesté que sí.

Sin más que decir la entrenadora nos invitó a pasar. Una vez dentro, ella me contó que Kariya Kun hablaba mucho de mí y presumía de la amistad que tenía conmigo, por lo visto me consideraba como su mejor amigo.

De alguna manera me ruboricé y sonreía nerviosamente al sentirme halagado.

Hitomiko San siguió con su relato, contándonos al entrenador Endou y a mí acerca del pasado de Kariya Kun, fue ahí cuando me enteré de la verdad, su padre lo abandonó en este orfanato a los once años, sufrió mucho, no quería hacer amigos con nadie, hasta el punto de perder la confianza con todos los que le rodeaban.

Escuchaba aquella historia con tristeza, de un momento a otro sentía las ganas de llorar, no quise hacerlo, y en lugar de ello me puse a lanzar varios suspiros. Ahora entiendo, trató de ocultar su verdad porque estoy seguro que le duele mucho recordar su pasado y esa triste realidad.

"Por fuera de hierro, por dentro de cristal" - Ese dicho volvió a circular en mi mente, es verdad, él se ríe y mofa de todos; además que aparenta ser fuerte, pero sé que en el fondo debe estar sufriendo.

Y pensar que mi niñez fue tranquila en compañía de mis padres y mi abuelito, en cambio Kariya Kun padeció muchas dificultades en su corta vida.

La entrenadora Hitomiko terminó de contar la historia de Kariya, diciendo que a pesar de sentirse triste y moralmente abandonado, pudo refugiarse en el deporte que más le apasionaba, el futbol.

Luego de un momento de silencio el entrenador Endou le comentó a Hitomiko san que yo ya sabía sobre la madre de Kariya, ella me observó con una mirada seria y un poco fría.

Al escuchar las palabras del entrenador me quedé boquiabierto y puse los ojos como platos, estaba sorprendido porque jamás le mencioné Endou San sobre mi visita al hospital y mucho menos sobre la mamá de Kariya. - ¿Pero cómo lo supo? - Me pregunté una y otra vez.

- Ya veo, - Suspiraba serenamente Hitomiko San - Cuando Kariya Kun vino a Sun Garden, le pregunté acerca de su madre, dijo que ella murió cuando apenas tenía 5 años. Además fue lo que le dijo su padre. Sin embargo, durante este tiempo estuve indagando en su vida antes que llegara a este orfanato, y me enteré que lo que dijo su padre, o mejor dicho su padrastro, no es realmente cierto. Desde hace ocho años la señora cayó en estado de coma, producto de una extraña enfermedad, y el sujeto que lo trajo a este lugar, le hizo creer a Kariya Kun que su madre estaba muerta, para después abandonarlo, alegando que su empresa estaba en quiebra, liberándose así de toda responsabilidad.

- Eso es terrible - Suspiraba taciturnamente el entrenador.

- Por el momento Kariya Kun no sabe nada, estoy segura que será difícil para él asimilar la noticia.

Mientras ellos hablaban me puse a pensar en aquel momento difícil cuando Kariya tenga que saber la verdad, sería tanto como volver a abrir viejas heridas y revivir ese pasado desdichado que lleva por sombra.

Escuché a Hitomiko San decir que se necesita mediar entre Kariya y su madre, primero tranquilizar a la señora porque en el hospital suplica poder ver a su hijo y segundo lo más difícil convencer a Kariya Kun de que su madre aún sigue viva.

Volvió a mi mente la idea de pagar a Kariya Kun por todas las cosas buenas que hizo por mí, pero a la vez un sentimiento negativo surgía, es así que al interior mío se vivía una batalla.

Una parte de mi quería a toda costa evitar tal situación, el temor era que al involucrarme en ese asunto podría acabar con la amistad que tengo hacia Kariya Kun por entrometerme en algo que no es de mi incumbencia.

Pero por otra parte, una fuerza dentro mí me otorgaba el ánimo y el valor necesario para afrontar el problema, a la vez esa fuerza me decía que a pesar de todo lo que pase, Kariya era mi amigo, sería un grave error darle la espalda en una situación como esta, pues él necesita de mi ayuda.

¡Debo dejar de ser un niño tímido, asustadizo y débil, me propuse ayudar a Kariya Kun y debo hacerlo! - Replicaba decidido en mi mente una y otra vez, hasta que reuní el valor necesario para levantar la voz e interrumpir al entrenador Endou y Hitomiko San.

- ¡Yo quiero ayudar! - Los dos adultos me observaron, volviendo a ponerme nervioso. - Esto… b…bueno e… es que yo no puedo quedarme tranquilo, t…tengo que ayudar a Kariya Kun, es mi amigo y no quiero ser indiferente a este problema.

- Hikaru… - Susurraba el entrenador Endou.

- Entrenadora Hitomiko - Habló Endou mostrando una sonrisa - Es cierto, Kageyama puede ser de gran ayuda.

- Está bien, veo que eres un jovencito muy valiente, estoy segura que Kariya Kun te dará las gracias por querer apoyarlo.

- Muy bien Hikaru, mañana te espero en la hora del entrenamiento… - Dijo el entrenador Endou.

Había caído la noche, debíamos irnos antes que Kariya regrese del entrenamiento, le dolería mucho enterarse que ya sé su verdad. Nos despedimos de Hitomiko San.

* . * . *

Mientras caminábamos por las calles le pregunté al entrenador cómo se enteró que yo conocía sobre la mamá de Kariya Kun, él con una sonrisa cómplice me indicó que mañana lo sabré.

Cuando llegué, mamá dijo que Kariya Kun había venido a verme luego de irme a la escuela durante la hora de salida. - Es verdad, ahora que lo recuerdo, primero fui a la casa de la señorita Ayumi Fujimura para entregar el paquete que me encargó mamá, y luego tomé otro camino para ir a la escuela así que no me crucé con Masaki y él siguió camino a mi casa. - Pensaba.

- Ahora debo tenerlo más preocupado que nunca. - Suspiraba nerviosamente.

* . * . *

A la mañana siguiente asistí con normalidad a mis clases, para suerte mía no me topé con Kariya Kun durante la entrada.

En la hora del recreo no tenía la intención de salir, pues sabía que Kariya Kun estaría esperándome para interrogarme. - No puedo esconderme toda la vida de él, tarde o temprano tendrá que saber la verdad. - Pensaba.

Durante la hora de salida caminaba pensativo hacia mi casa - ¿Qué habrá querido decir el entrenador Endou al decir que lo espere en los entrenamientos? ¿Acaso volveremos a ir a Sun Garden? - Era lo único que venía a mi mente.

Fue en ese momento de distracción, y sin darme cuenta, cuando alguien se sitúa detrás de mí, pone un brazo alrededor de mi cuello y con la otra mano me cubre el rostro, llevándome a jalones hacia unos arbustos, para alejarnos de la vista de los demás.

El miedo me invadió por un instante, creí que se trataba de algún secuestrador o algo por el estilo. Una vez que estuvimos detrás de esos arbustos, el misterioso sujeto retira su brazo de mi cuello y su mano de mi rostro. Lo primero que vi fueron esos brillantes y cobrizos ojos felinos observándome seria y fijamente.

- ¡¿K…K...Kariya Kun…?! - Era la persona que menos esperaba ver, estaba molesto y con sus dos brazos me acorralaba para que no pudiera escapar.

- E…esto… Kariya Masaki ¿Q…qué milagro te trae por acá? - A mi mente se vino un plan en el que hablaba entre suspiros y le mostraba mi más tierna sonrisa *Kawaii*, para dejarlo atontado y así escapar.

- Vine a traerte este humilde… ehhh... ¡BASTA YAAAAA…QUÉ MILAGRO NI QUE OCHO CUARTOS, NO VENGAS A TOMARME EL PELO QUE ESTOY FURIOSO CONTIGO KAGEYAMA HIKARU! - Al principio me siguió el juego respondiendo muy ruborizado, achinando los ojos y mostrando también una tierna sonrisa, para después cambiar súbitamente de ánimo, poniéndose a exclamar levantando sus manos y al mismo tiempo bramar como un toro; al parecer mi plan falló.

- Ya son siete las veces que intento hablar contigo, pero cuando te busco no te encuentro, o al llegar el momento adecuado para hablar, viene algún tonto a interrumpir lo que te iba a decir. Dime Kageyama Kun ¿Estás intentando evitarme? - Preguntaba Kariya Kun acercándose a mí con sus ojos que expresaban dudas.

- N…no es que yo intente evitarte….eso no - Le respondí ladeando nerviosamente mi cabeza a manera de negación.

- Hummmm… Muy bien, empieza de una vez.

- E…empezar qué o qué - Le respondí fingiendo no saber nada.

- Ahhhhggg… - Masaki agachaba levemente su cabeza y hacía un suspiro en señal de molestia - No te hagas el tonto y cuéntame de una maldita vez qué es lo que te tiene preocupado últimamente, ah y no me vengas con mentiras, pues como ya te dije la otra vez puedes engañar a otro ingenuo pero a mí no.

Me puse muy tenso, esto parecía ser un interrogatorio policial, no quise decirle sobre mi visita al orfanato en donde vive y mucho menos sobre su madre que está en el hospital, no es que quiera ocultarle la verdad… aún no le puedo decir nada, todavía no.

- Mi paciencia tiene un límite, así que dímelo de una vez. - Ahora Masaki se mostraba molesto y desesperado, me puse más tenso al ver en sus ojos esa expresión que me obligaba a delatar lo que ocultaba. Así que agaché mi cabeza y cerré mis ojos para evitar todo contacto visual.

- ¡Vamos Kageyama! - Dijo levantando la voz en su desesperación.

- ¡No puedo…! - Susurraba esas palabras dolidamente mientras salía una pequeña lágrima de mis ojos, estaba muy nervioso y asustado.

- ¡A veces eres una molestia con esa actitud tuya! - Dijo Kariya Kun luego de rendirse.

- ¡Creí que éramos amigos, pero veo que no tienes confianza en mí! ¡ADIÓS! - Volvió a decirme antes de marcharse molesto de aquél lugar.

- No es lo que tú piensas Kariya Kun… Aún no te puedo decir la verdad. - Me decía a mí mismo con tristeza antes de irme y seguir mi camino.

* . * . *

Luego de llegar a mí casa y hacer mis tareas, me dirigí temprano al club de fútbol, antes que todos vinieran. Fue ahí cuando vi al entrenador Endou, al parecer me estaba esperando.

Salimos del club y en lugar de irnos a Sun Garden, como pensaba, nos dirigimos al hospital. Al llegar nos recibió una enfermera, se llamaba Fuyuka.

El entrenador me contó en ese momento que Fuyuka San estuvo vigilándome, desde que me asomé a la habitación de la paciente, hasta que me fuera; además ella pudo escuchar el nombre que pronunciaba la señora, se sorprendió porque eran las primeras palabras que decía luego de despertar del coma en el que se encontraba. Inmediatamente se comunicó con el entrenador Endou indicándole que una paciente pronunció el nombre de un miembro del club, al parecer sería su hijo. Esa noticia lo sorprendió mucho, también le dijo que había otro miembro del club espiando en la habitación de la paciente, sospechó rápidamente de mí, pues era el único que faltaba al entrenamiento de aquel día.

Asimismo, el entrenador Endou se puso en contacto con Hitomiko san, informándole de lo acontecido, para luego despejarse un poco saliendo de compras y por casualidad me encontró sentado en la banca de un parque.

- …Y es así como sucedieron las cosas. - Terminó su relato el entrenador Endou

Ahora entendí como Endou San y Hitomiko San sabían sobre la mamá de Kariya Kun, la enfermera Fuyuka San les informó y a la vez me observó durante todo ese tiempo en el hospital.

Caminaba por los pasillos del hospital en compañía del entrenador Endou y Fuyuka San hasta llegar a la habitación de la mamá de Kariya.

- Estas seguro de que esto funcionará - Preguntaba Fuyuka a Endou San con cierta duda.

- No te preocupes, confío en Kageyama Hikaru, es un chico noble y bondadoso, sé que sabrá manejar la situación. - Respondía el entrenador con total convicción.

La enfermera abrió la puerta y sólo yo pude ingresar. Al acercarme, la mamá de Kariya abrió lentamente sus ojos y me observaba con una mirada triste y acongojada.

Fue cuando la vi postrada en su cama, me quedé sorprendido por un instante. Tenía un gran parecido con Kariya Kun, sobre todo por el color de su larga cabellera azul verdosa y los iris de sus ojos color cobre. La única diferencia era el color de su piel, comparado a Masaki que era de tez trigueña, ella tenía el color de piel similar a la de Tsurugi Kun. Además la forma de sus ojos era más redondos, comparado a Kariya Kun que tiene unos ojos gatunos.

- Hola cariño, ¿Quién eres tú? - Preguntaba amablemente la señora.

- H…Hola, me llamo Kageyama Hikaru… y… - Volví a ponerme nervioso, sentí que se me iban las palabras en ese instante, así que respiré hondo y proseguí con mi presentación. - Y… soy… el mejor amigo de su hijo…

* . * . *

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ…**

/ ~ / ~ /

* * *

><p><strong>AVANCE CAPITULO 4:<strong>

- Sé que eres un buen chico y confío en todo lo que dices…

- Creo que exagere un poco, perdóname…

- Si necesitas ayuda, puedes contar con todo mi apoyo…

- Es una situación difícil que no quisiera enfrentar…

- Kariya Kun… debes saber… que…

/ ~ / ~ /

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo tres de esta historia, espero les haya gustado mucho...<strong>**no adelantaré más detalles, esperen el próximo capítulo con ansias xDDDDD**

**Lamento no haber subido este capítulo la semana pasada, mil disculpas. La verdad es que no dispuse de mucho tiempo, además necesitaba reformular mi historia ¿cómo así? Quería dar mayor protagonismo a personajes como Endou y Kirino, pues originalmente pensaba en Taiyou y Tenma, pero, ya veremos que se viene después…**

**Además para compensar la situación hice un ¿poquito? más largo este capítulo tres, con algo más de trama… Espero no haberlos aburrido U_u.**

**Para el próximo fin de semana si o si tendrá que haber capítulo, de todas formas. **

**No se olviden de enviarme en los reviews sus críticas, comentarios o sugerencias.**

**¡Gracias MoonstoneIce31585, Haruhi-nya y a INAZUMAXD por sus reviews! **

**Bueno gracias a todos/as aquellos/as que leyeron este Fic! :D**

**¡MatsukazeKun se despide de ustedes hasta la próxima!**


	4. AMISTAD Y VERDAD

**CAPITULO 4: AMISTAD Y VERDAD**

.

* * *

><p>Recordando los acontecimientos del capítulo anterior, todo empieza desde aquel momento cuando yo, en compañía del entrenador y la enfermera Fuyuka llegamos a la habitación donde se encontraba la mamá de Kariya Kun. Fuyuka San abrió la puerta, y con un notorio nerviosismo ingresé al interior de la habitación.<p>

Una vez dentro, observé a la señora Kariya postrada en su cama, conectada a una de esas máquinas que existen en los hospitales. Creí que la encontraría durmiendo, pero al momento de entrar, lentamente dirigió su vista hacia mí, pude ver esos ojos que parecían transmitir sentimientos de resignación y melancolía. Por un momento me acordé de aquella mirada triste que Kariya Kun mostró fugazmente en aquel festival escolar.

Aparte de su aspecto delgado, pude notar más de cerca su apariencia física, tenía cierto parecido con Kariya Kun, sobre todo por el color de su cabello azul verdoso y de sus ojos cobrizos. La única diferencia era en el color de su piel, ella de tez más clara, similar a Tsurugi Kun, además la forma de sus ojos eran completamente redondos, a diferencia de Kariya Kun y sus ojos felinos.

Al acercarme a ella y dándose cuenta de mi presencia, quitó esa mirada triste.

- Hola cariño, ¿Quién eres tú? - Me preguntaba mostrando ahora en su rostro un gesto de amabilidad.

- H…Hola, me llamo Kageyama Hikaru… y… e…esto…- Me puse nervioso, las palabras se me iban en ese instante, quise sacar ese nerviosismo de encima, así que respiré hondo y proseguí con mi presentación. - Y… soy… el mejor amigo de su hijo…Kariya Masaki.

Y es aquí en donde continúo con mi historia… un silencio incómodo reinó en el ambiente

- ¿E…es… verdad lo que dices? ¿Sabes dónde está mi retoño? ¿Por favor, dímelo?

Había revelado ser el amigo de su hijo, ella abrió sus ojos en señal de asombro, para luego preguntarme con desesperación sobre Kariya Kun, el problema era que no sabía por dónde empezar a contar mi historia.

- E…eto… yo… q…quiero decir que… bueno…yo… - Me puse más nervioso de lo habitual, lo único que expresaba mi rostro era temor, tuve miedo que la mamá de Kariya Kun me viera como un mentiroso y terminase odiándome.

Seguí titubeando palabras incoherentes, cuando de pronto pude sentir su mano que con toda delicadeza y suavidad acariciaba una de mis mejillas, el nerviosismo que me invadía hasta ese instante desapareció, giré la mirada y pude observarla con una mirada serena, además sus ojos me contagiaban esa confianza que necesitaba para seguir con mi relato.

- No quise ponerte nervioso cariño, perdóname, pero el corazón de esta madre está desesperado por ver a su pequeño - Dijo mientras cerró sus ojos y puso una mano en su pecho

- Bueno, te escucho cariño, por favor quiero que me cuentes todo sobre mi retoño. - Suspiró la señora para luego mostrarme una pequeña sonrisa.

Gracias a ella, pude estar más tranquilo y con toda la confianza seguí contándole mi relato. Le dije quién era su hijo, la primera vez que lo conocí en el club de fútbol hace unos meses atrás, y la forma en que gané su amistad y confianza.

- Sabes cariño - Refiriéndose a mí entre lágrimas luego de escuchar mi relato - Me cuesta mucho creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo para despertar de este largo sueño y saber que mi retoño ya dejó de tener cinco años. Pero lo que más me duele es haber perdido valiosos momentos en compañía de mi esposo y mi adorado retoño…

- Ehhh… con respecto a eso… - No pude mantener oculto aquella revelación que hizo Hitomiko San, la mamá de Kariya debía saber la verdad, fue en ese momento cuando decidí contarle sobre el pasado de Kariya.

De esta manera ella se enteró de todo lo ocurrido luego de entrar en estado de coma. Su "esposo" la dio por muerta, sabiendo que estaba en coma, dejándola a su suerte en este hospital. Lo peor fue que a Kariya Kun le convenció con semejante mentira, por lo tanto él aún cree erróneamente que su madre está muerta.

Asimismo, le conté que su hijo a la edad de once años fue abandonado por su padre en un orfanato, sufriendo al sentirse solo y perdiendo la confianza con todo aquel que le rodea.

Al terminar de relatar aquella historia, observé en su rostro una mirada de angustia, dolor y desolación que desembocaron en un llanto desconsolado.

Sin pensarlo me acerqué y la envolví entre mis brazos intentando consolarla, pero tampoco pude mantener la compostura, rompiendo a llorar.

- Perdóneme por favor, no fue mi intensión hacerla sufrir, pero tampoco puedo ocultarle la verdad, debía saberlo.- Dije con la voz quebrantada

- No es tu culpa cariño, solo me duele mucho el saber que mi pequeño tuvo una vida muy difícil y dura, mientras yo aquí postrada en esta cama, durante todos estos años y sin poder hacer nada, lo peor es que mi hijo cree que estoy muerta… - Respondía ella sollozando y correspondiendo al abrazo.

- Fui una tonta al confiar en esa persona (refiriéndose a su esposo) es cierto, él no es su padre, el verdadero padre de Masaki murió en un accidente aéreo cuando mi pequeño tenía apenas dos años, en ese momento yo me sentía desolada, tuve miedo a quedarme sola y desamparada con mi hijo, así que él entró a nuestra vida, pensando que era una buena persona… pero…me equivoqué bien feo, y mi hijo tuvo que pagar las consecuencias…- Al principio ella respondió con un poco de calma, para luego volver a quebrarse en llanto.

De pronto la señora tuvo un ataque de tos, parecía que se ahogaba al notar en su cara un leve color azulado, temía lo peor en ese momento. Iba a salir corriendo en busca de un doctor o alguien que pueda ayudar, sin embargo, ella me detuvo.

- N…no lo hagas por favor, ya me siento bien… No es necesario.

Sin más opción me quedé, lo único que hice fue alcanzarle un vaso con agua para que pueda calmarse.

- Lamento haberle hecho pasar ese mal momento - Me deshice entre disculpas - Pero sabe una cosa, haré hasta lo imposible para que pueda volver a reunirse con su hijo, es una promesa. - Esto último lo dije recobrando la compostura y con una actitud más que decidida.

- Cariño… - Decía la señora mostrando ligero asombro, para luego dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

Alguien tocó la puerta, escuché la voz de Fuyuka San informándome que la hora de visitas estaba por terminar.

Con un poco de tristeza me despedí de la señora Kariya, prometiéndole que iba a venir el día de mañana.

Antes de levantarme de mi asiento para salir de la habitación, ella me tomó de la mano y me dijo.

- Sé que eres un buen chico y confío en todo lo que dices… puedo verlo en tus ojos. Eres la luz que vino a iluminar mi vida y la de mi hijo, y por eso cariño, te doy las gracias… Asimismo te pido que ayudes a mi retoño para que sepa la verdad, yo creo en ti.

Puse una sonrisa en mi rostro para volver abrazarla de nuevo…

- Hasta mañana…Mamá…que descanses - Dije mientras salía de la habitación. Me sentía raro al llamar "Mamá" a la madre de mi amigo, una pequeña risita cómplice se dibujaba en mi rostro.

*.*.*

Estuve caminando por los pasillos del hospital en búsqueda del entrenador Endou, mas no lo ubicaba. La enfermera Fuyuka se acercó a mí, y me dijo que Endou San tuvo que irse de urgencia.

Salí del hospital, vi la hora en el reloj del parque, tenía tiempo de sobra para asistir al entrenamiento, al menos por un rato. Así que sin más pérdida de tiempo me dirigí al club de fútbol.

Al llegar vi al equipo en un partido de práctica, de pronto todos notaron mi presencia. Me acerqué al entrenador Kidou para disculparme por la tardanza, no se veía molesto como pensaba.

- No te preocupes, Endou me conto todo lo ocurrido. - ¿Acaso Endou San le habrá contado al entrenador Kidou todo acerca de Mamá? Pensaba.

Sin decir más, el entrenador Kidou me ordenó que vaya a la cancha de fútbol. Una vez allí Tenma me pidió que integre su equipo, así que comenzamos a jugar.

En el partido de práctica se enfrentaba el equipo de Tenma contra el equipo de Shindou. A pesar de que sólo era una práctica, el encuentro estaba muy reñido. El equipo de Shindou tenía la ventaja de uno a cero sobre nuestro equipo.

Durante el juego Tenma hacía pases con el balón a Tsurugi y a mí, como delanteros del equipo que éramos. Pero nuestro avance hacia la portería contraria fue bloqueado por la defensa del equipo de Shindou. Kariya Kun, que integraba la defensa contraria, me miraba con mala cara mientras intentaba quitarme el balón de manera brusca cada vez que me acercaba.

¿Estará concentrado en el juego o es que aún guardaba rencor por lo ocurrido esta tarde, al no querer contarle el motivo de mis preocupaciones? Me preguntaba. Sin duda, aquel incidente le molestó pensando que yo no le tenía confianza.

Antes que lograra quitarme el balón hice un pase rápido a Hamano Senpai, y este le pasó el balón a Tsurugi Kun quien al realizar su técnica "Lost Angel", venciendo la "Fence of Gaia" de Sangoku Senpai, anotando así el primer gol para nuestro equipo y empatando el marcador.

El partido estaba por terminar, el equipo de Shindou Senpai no estaba conforme con un empate, mucho menos a perder el encuentro. Pude ver a Kurama Senpai acercándose peligrosamente a nuestra portería, para usar su técnica especial "Sidewinder". Pero antes que Shinsuke estuviese preparado para defender la portería, apareció Amagi Senpai usando su técnica de defensa "Atlantis Wall", bloqueando así el tiro de Kurama.

Luego Amagi Senpai me pasó el balón, dirigiéndome a la portería contraria dispuesto a marcar un gol, pero sin darme cuenta recibí un fuerte empujón perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo pesadamente al suelo, el juego se detuvo por un momento, al abrir mis ojos y levantar la vista pude ver de cerca a Kariya Kun mostrando una mirada de indiferencia, siendo él quien me empujara.

En ese instante, Kirino Senpai se acercó increpando seriamente a Kariya Kun por su rudeza en el juego, parece que a él poco o nada le importaban las palabras que decía el Senpai, alejándose. Kirino me ayudó a levantar, disculpándose por la actitud ruda de Kariya.

El partido continuó, Hayami Senpai tenía el balón, Nishiki estuvo a punto de quitárselo, no sin antes pasarle el balón a Tenma Kun, acercándose a la portería contraria. Kariya Kun apareció en escena intentando quitarle el balón, pero antes que pudiera hacerlo Tenma Kun hizo su técnica especial "Soyokaze Step" sacándolo del camino. Kirino y Aoyama se acercaban, entonces Tenma decidió pasarme el balón.

Corrí sin ningún problema hacia la portería contraria, aproveché la oportunidad que tuve en ese momento para realizar mi técnica especial "Extend Zone", Sangoku Senpai intentó bloquear mi tiro con su técnica "Fence of Gaia", pero falló y logré anotar el segundo gol que sería el definitivo para decidir la victoria de mi equipo. El partido terminó, habíamos ganado.

*.*.*

El entrenamiento había terminado, estábamos exhaustos luego de aquel partido. Mientras nos cambiábamos en los vestidores, Kariya Kun no me dirigía la palabra ni la mirada, tenía cara de pocos amigos, quise entablar una conversación con él, pero no recibí respuesta alguna.

Caminaba un poco triste hacia mi casa, hasta que llegaron Tenma y Shinsuke, poniéndonos a conversar amenamente, luego vimos al entrenador Endou quien se unió a nuestra plática.

Seguimos caminando y conversando alegremente, cuando sin querer me di la vuelta y observé que Kariya Kun estaba atrás de nosotros, posiblemente intentando escuchar la conversación. Al darse cuenta que yo le observaba, se sobresaltó poniendo una mirada avergonzada, para luego desviar su rostro y alejarse más de nosotros.

- El entrenamiento de hoy fue espectacular - Decía Shinsuke con una sonrisa.

- Si, pero creo que deberíamos mejorar nuestra técnica de ataque, estuvimos a punto de perder el partido de hoy si no fuera por Tsurugi y Hikaru - Replicaba un entusiasmado Tenma.

- Bueno… opino lo mismo que Tenma, pero al mismo tiempo pienso que si coordináramos nuestros pases podríamos superar este problema. - Decía.

- ¡Así es! Recuerden que si unen el equipo y juegan con el corazón no habrá nadie quien los haga retroceder. - Nos decía el entrenador también entusiasmado.

Llegamos a la calle donde mi camino se separaba de los demás, me despedí de Tenma y Shinsuke, el entrenador Endou decidió acompañarme hasta mi casa. Mientras caminábamos volví a darme la vuelta y de lejos pude apreciar a Kariya Kun parado en una esquina observándome.

- ¿Acaso quería hablar conmigo? - Me preguntaba. No pudo acercarse a mí, ya que estaba junto al entrenador Endou y por cierto, él también volteó a verlo.

Al darse cuenta que los dos le observábamos, Kariya Kun optó por irse.

- ¿Tuviste algún problema con Kariya? - Me preguntó el entrenador.

- B…bueno…yo… - A pesar que se me hizo un nudo en la garganta por la pregunta, pero al final decidí contarle sobre lo ocurrido esta tarde al salir de clase.

- Ya veo, sé que estuvo mal de su parte…pero estoy convencido que si él hizo eso, es porque de alguna forma se muestra preocupado por ti, y creo que si yo no estuviera aquí contigo, él se hubiera acercado a ti, posiblemente para pedirte disculpas. - Decía el entrenador con total convicción.

- Es verdad entrenador, Kariya Kun no es una mala persona, podrá cometer errores, pero sabe reconocerlos y disculparse. - Le respondí al entrenador.

Luego el entrenador cambió de tema, preguntándome cómo me fué en mi encuentro con la mamá de Kariya.

- …Le conté toda la verdad sobre Kariya Kun - Suspirando con tristeza. - La pobre señora sufrió, le dolió mucho enterarse de aquella noticia, yo tampoco quise que ella viviera engañada por más tiempo. Sin embargo pude ganarme toda su confianza, ella cree firmemente en mí, tiene la confianza de que yo puedo ayudar tanto a ella como a Kariya Kun, y por eso no pienso decepcionarla. - Le dije al entrenador con entusiasmo.

- Muy bien, sabía que podías manejar esta situación, Hikaru. - Me dijo el entrenador.

Endou San me contó que el despertar de la señora fue calificado como un milagro, sobre todo por no presentar secuelas luego del estado de coma en el que se encontraba. Fuyuka me informó es que la señora entró en ese estado hace 8 años, producto de una extraña enfermedad, por eso los médicos aún evalúan su verdadero estado de salud.

Al llegar a mi casa, me despedí del entrenador Endou; luego de cenar y ver la televisión, subí a mi habitación, me puse mi ropa de dormir, para después tumbarme en la cama, sin duda alguna este fue un día muy distinto a los otros.

*.*.*

A la mañana siguiente, cargado de energía, llegué a la escuela, el tiempo se fue volando, durante la hora del recreo me junté con Tenma y Shinsuke. Al llegar a la cafetería, nos encontramos con Kariya quien al notar mi presencia puso de nuevo esa cara de pocos amigos marchándose.

- Oye, Hikaru ¿Kariya está enfadado contigo? - Me preguntó Tenma

- Ehhh… no, no es nada, todo está bien. - Repliqué sobresaltado por la pregunta.

- ¿Estás seguro? Porque desde ayer en la hora del entrenamiento veo que te pone esa mala cara, incluso creo que el empuje que te dio fue a propósito - Decía Shinsuke con cierta duda.

- ¿Es verdad eso Hikaru? Si quieres yo puedo hablar con él. - Me dijo Tenma dirigiéndose a mí con un poco de preocupación.

- Y…ya les dije que no es nada…malo…es verdad, además yo hablaré con él, no se preocupen amigos. - Les respondí nerviosamente tratando de minimizar la situación.

Me sorprende que ellos se dieran cuenta, es verdad, Kariya Kun estaba enfadado conmigo. Pero recordando las palabras del entrenador, él lo hace solo porque está preocupado por mí, de eso estoy seguro.

Escuché la campana, por lo visto la hora del recreo había terminado, así que volvimos a nuestros respectivos salones de clase.

*.*.*

Y de nuevo el tiempo pasó volando, de las aburridas clases de matemáticas llegamos a la hora de salida. Mientras caminaba rumbo hacia mi casa una mano tocó mi hombro, por un instante creí que esa mano sería de Kariya Kun, pero al voltear me di cuenta que no era él, sino Kirino Senpai saludándome.

- Oye Kageyama Kun, espero no te incomodes con lo que vengo a decirte pero ¿Crees que podríamos seguir con la conversación de anteayer?

Por un momento no supe que hacer, lo pensé un poco, así que sin más remedio decidí contarle pero antes giré mi cabeza de un lado a otro.

- ¿Qué haces? - Me preguntaba Kirino Senpai con curiosidad.

- Percatándome que Kariya Kun no se encuentre por aquí, no me gustaría que se entere de lo que voy a decirte - Le respondí.

- Ah entiendo, pero sabes Kageyama, podemos ir a un lugar donde nadie nos interrumpa. - Me dijo Kirino Senpai, mientras yo le observaba con una mirada de asombro.

Así que siguiendo al Senpai, me llevó hasta un ambiente de la escuela, era la sala de música, una vez dentro continuamos con nuestra pequeña charla.

Bueno, fue ahí cuando le conté a Kirino de TODO lo ocurrido, empezando desde aquel día que vi a esa misteriosa mujer internada en el hospital, hasta llegar aquel encuentro con ella, quien sería la mamá de Kariya Kun…

- No puedo creer lo que me estás contando ¿Quieres decir que Kariya Kun no tiene familia…o mejor dicho, su padrastro le hizo creer que su madre estaba muerta para después abandonarlo…? - Preguntaba Kirino mostrando una cara de asombro y pesar.

- Así es, para mí también fue algo difícil de creer… - Respondía tristemente mientras cerraba mis ojos y agachaba la cabeza.

- Ahora entiendo cuando aquella vez mencionaste ese dicho que dice "Por fuera de hierro, por dentro de cristal", y tienes razón, por fuera se muestra como un hablador, bromista, molestoso y con un carácter especial, pero estoy seguro que por dentro aún deben dolerle esas heridas que marcaron su pasado. - Dijo Kirino muy melancólicamente

- Lo sé…

- ¿Y has pensado en decírselo? Kariya debe saber la verdad.

- En eso estoy pensando, será lo más difícil de este asunto, así que por el momento, no se lo diré. - Suspiro con tristeza para luego respirar hondo y levantar mi ánimo alicaído. - Pero sabes, haré todo lo posible para que Kariya y su madre se reúnan. "Mamá" (como le llamaba a la madre de Kariya) confía en mí, y no la decepcionaré.

Vi la hora, se me hacía tarde para ir a mi casa y luego al hospital, pues como le prometí a "Mamá" iría a visitarla el día de hoy.

Al despedirme de Kirino Senpai se acercó a mí y me dijo tomándome del hombro:

- Si necesitas ayuda, puedes contar con todo mi apoyo…

- Es verdad, Kirino Senpai es una gran persona, sé que puedo confiar en él, tal vez me sea de gran ayuda en este asunto. - Pensaba, mientras corría hacia mi casa

*.*.*

Una vez que llegué a mi casa, dejé mi mochila, me cambié de uniforme, para salir rumbo al hospital… pero esperen… olvidé algo muy importante, así que regresé, subí a mi habitación, cogí eso especial de mi librero, lo guardé en mi maletín, y una vez listo seguí camino al hospital, sin más tiempo que perder.

Me dirigí a la habitación de "Mamá", allí la encontré observando los exteriores del hospital desde su ventana

- Buenas tardes Mamá. - La saludaba cordialmente y con una sonrisa.

- Oh, cariño, viniste a verme. - "Mamá" se mostraba alegre y también con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Lo primero que hice fue abrir mi maletín y sacar aquella cosa que estuve a punto de olvidar en casa, era un álbum de fotos y decidí enseñárselo a "Mamá".

En las primeras páginas del álbum habían fotografías mías, junto a mis padres y mi abuelo.

- Tienes una bonita familia. - Decía "Mamá" al ver mis fotos.

- Así es… hehehehe. - Sonreía mientras puse una mano detrás de mi cabeza.

Pasamos mis fotos, hasta llegar a las fotos donde salía en compañía del equipo y junto a Kariya Kun. Hubo un repentino silencio.

Sin que yo le indicara, "Mamá" pudo darse cuenta e identificó a su hijo en las fotos, su mirada volvió a quebrarse y estar al borde de las lágrimas, mientras que con una mano cubría su boca.

- ¡Él es mi hijo…mi retoño! - Decía entre sollozos - me resulta difícil creer que hayan pasado más de ocho años, caer en coma cuando él apenas tenía cinco años, y al despertar verlo hecho todo un hombrecito, sin duda alguna dejó de ser mi pequeño retoño al que engreía… - Suspiro - Ha pasado tanto tiempo sin verlo… Es tal y como me lo imaginaba, tiene el rostro y la mirada de su padre, su verdadero padre.

No dije nada, solo la escuchaba atentamente, en mi interior sentía un ligero alivio, creí hacer bien al mostrarle a Mamá mi álbum de fotos.

Pude ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Mamá, para luego darme las gracias, por haberle enseñado esas fotos, dijo que se sentía feliz, al menos podía ver a su hijo en un retrato.

- Espero pronto tener a mi retoño junto a mi lado, no sabes cuánto deseo abrazarlo y pedirle perdón por todos estos años al haberlo dejado solo - Otra vez se puso a llorar.

Le alcancé un vaso con agua y un pañuelo, calmando su ánimo.

- He perdido muchos momentos a su lado, muchos cumpleaños, navidades, sus días en la escuela primaria… así que lo único que me consolaría en este momento es tener a mi hijo.

Para dejar esas tristezas de lado, le iba contando aquellos buenos momentos y anécdotas en la escuela y el club de fútbol mientras le mostraba cada foto.

Así pasamos parte de la tarde entre risas y conversaciones.

Al darme cuenta de la hora, ya estaba por finalizar el horario de visitas, me despedí de Mamá, dejándole el álbum para que siguiera viendo las fotos de su hijo y prometiendo venir a verla el día de mañana.

Antes de irme, ella me dijo con una sonrisa sincera:

- Me alegra saber que mi retoño tenga muchos amigos que lo quieran y lo estimen, en especial por ti, le doy gracias a la vida por haberte puesto en el camino de mi hijo.

- Yo soy quien debería agradecer a la vida por encontrarlos en mi camino.

*.*.*

Salí del hospital pensando en cómo decirle a Kariya Kun sobre su madre. Esos pensamientos se interrumpieron al ver dos niños jugando futbol, me quedé un momento observándolos, cuando quise seguir mi camino escuché un grito, no pude ver más al sentir que alguien se abalanzó hacia mí, cerré mis ojos, perdí el equilibrio y caí al suelo con esa persona encima mío. (?)

- Lo siento, te encuentras bien (?)

- Si… de alguna forma. - Respondí un poco nervioso

Escucho que uno de los niños grita por el balón, me acerco lo más rápido hacia este, pero aquella persona usó mi espalda para dar un salto, atrapar el balón y lanzar un tiro. Seguí el trayecto de aquel tiro y noté que se acercaba peligrosamente hacia una ventana del hospital, corrí lo más rápido que pude y detuve aquél balón antes que impactara en la ventana.

Él se acercó a mí, pude darme cuenta que ese misterioso sujeto era nada más y nada menos que Taiyou. Intentaba recoger el balón pero él puso su pie, y en lugar de hablarme asintió su rostro para después correr junto al balón.

Así que ambos nos pusimos a jugar futbol, intentaba quitarle el balón pero no se dejaba. Por un momento aparenté estar cansado mientras Taiyou se alejaba confiadamente. Pero lo que hice fue tomar aire, alcanzarlo y así de rápido quitarle el balón mostrando yo una sonrisa victoriosa.

Los dos niños nos veían felices y asombrados, Taiyou me dijo que jugaba bien, le respondí lo mismo. Luego les devolví agradecidamente el balón a los niños despidiéndome de ellos.

- Nos volvemos a ver Kageyama Kun.

- Me alegra verte de nuevo, Taiyou.

- Que envidia me das, puedes jugar fútbol todos los días en los entrenamientos mientras que yo me la paso aburrido en este hospital, y para colmo me prohibieron toda clase de deportes.

- Entonces no debiste haber jugado. - Le decía con preocupación.

- No te preocupes todo está bien.

- ¡Taiyou Kun! - Fuyuka San estaba en la puerta muy molesta, al notar que Taiyou no estaba en su habitación. El mencionado se sobresaltó para luego esconderse atrás de mí.

- Otra vez te escapaste de tu habitación. - Decía Fuyuka.

- Es que me siento muy aburrido con solo dormir y pasármela en cama.

- ¡Vuelva a su habitación ahora mismo!

- ¡Ay nomás, yo paso! - Dijo esta vez escondiéndose detrás de un árbol.

- Escucha Kageyama, como te dije la vez anterior, cuando me den de alta, nuestro equipo se enfrentará al Raimon en un partido amistoso.

- ¡Muy bien! - Exclamé animosamente.

- ¡Es una promesa! Bueno nos vemos después Kageyama Hikaru. - Se despidió de mí corriendo entre los arbustos y alejándose de la enfermera Fuyuka.

*.*.*

El entrenamiento en el club de fútbol pasó así de rápido, al salir me dirigí en compañía de Tenma y Shinsuke, contándoles que vi a Taiyou en el hospital, y la promesa de tener un partido contra el equipo Arakumo, tan pronto como a él le den de alta. Esta noticia entusiasmó mucho a Tenma, esperando que llegue el día.

Luego de llegar a la esquina donde se separaban nuestros caminos, me despedí de ellos para seguir mi propio camino a casa.

*.*.*

Mientras caminaba solo, pude sentir una mano tocando mi hombro, por un momento creí que sería Kirino Senpai, pero al darme la vuelta vi esos ojos felinos que me observaban fijamente.

- Kageyama Kun ¿Podemos hablar?

Me puse nervioso, creí que iba a seguir insistiendo en averiguar el motivo de mis preocupaciones. Pero no fue así, esta vez cambió su mirada seria por una de arrepentimiento.

- Con respecto a lo de ayer…eh… creo que exagere un poco, perdóname…por favor.

Las palabras no salían de mi mente, no estuve molesto con él, ni le guardaba rencor, solo lo miraba con un ligero asombro.

- Bueno… ehhh… sé que no debí presionarte para que me cuentes tus problemas, y si no me quieres contar, está bien… respeto tu decisión. - Proseguía Kariya Kun con ligero nerviosismo en su voz, al no tener una respuesta por mi parte.

- No te preocupes Kariya Kun, tú eres mi amigo, y yo no puedo guardarte rencor. - Le dije rompiendo mi silencio, con toda tranquilidad y mostrándole a la vez una sonrisa.

- Entonces… ¿Volvemos a ser amigos…? - Dijo desviando su mirada mientras me alcanzaba su mano.

- ¡Amigos! - Le dije con una risita en mi rostro, estrechando su mano.

Una ligera calma recorrió mi cuerpo, logré hacer las paces con Kariya Kun luego que él estuviera enfadado conmigo.

Pero esa calma me duró poco, al tenerlo frente a mí y recordar que todavía existe algo muy importante que debía saber, no hice más que agachar la cabeza desviar mi mirada y volviendo a ponerme nervioso. Masaki me observaba con mucha curiosidad en sus ojos.

- Sabes… también quise aprovechar la oportunidad para proponerte algo. - Dijo con la mirada desviada y una mano detrás de su cabeza.

Fue ahí cuando me enseñó unos pases para subir a muchos juegos en un parque de diversiones.

- Hitomik…eh…cof, cof… quiero decir, mi madrina me obsequió estos pases para divertirnos mañana en el parque de diversiones, Tenma y Shinsuke también vendrán… bueno ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres venir conmigo, y a qué horas paso por tu casa para recogerte?

Me entusiasmó la propuesta…pero le prometí a "Mamá" ir a visitarla mañana en el hospital, quedándome pensativo por un momento.

- Ehhhh oye ¿No puedes venir?

- No…no es eso… bueno… está bien iré contigo, en cuanto a la hora… ¿Te parece a las 10 a.m.?

- Ahí estaré.

Una vez que llegamos a mi casa, me despedí de él, esperando con ansias que llegara el día de mañana.

*.*.*

Al fin llegó la mañana, era sábado, luego de hacer mis ejercicios matutinos, me alisté, tomé mi desayuno, para luego despedirme de mis padres, saliendo de mi casa lleno de energía. Pero esta vez no iba rumbo a la escuela, sino al hospital, de visita a dos personas especiales para mí. Primero, a mi querido abuelito, al que no lo veía desde hace varios días, y luego a "Mamá". Cuando ingresé a su habitación, ella me recibió alegremente, para luego seguir con nuestra conversación del día de ayer.

Pasamos el rato riendo y contándole mis anécdotas en el club de futbol, ella también me contaba ciertas cositas sobre Kariya Kun que me hacían reír. Cuando vi la hora, me di cuenta que ya eran las diez de la mañana.

Le expliqué a Mamá que a esta hora iba a reunirme con su hijo para irnos al parque de diversiones, así que sin más remedio, me despedí de ella, prometiendo visitarla pronto.

- Que se diviertan. - Me dijo con una sonrisa.

*.*.*

Salí apresurado del hospital rumbo a mi casa, ya era muy tarde. - Kariya Kun debe estar enfadado por hacerlo esperar. - Pensaba.

En mi camino me crucé con una anciana limosnera, me suplicó para que le diera una moneda o algo de comer. Me compadecí de ella, así que hice las dos cosas, le di una moneda, además le compré un sándwich y un refresco.

Quise seguir mi camino, cuando de pronto la anciana me sujetó de la mano mirándome fijamente a los ojos, poniéndome nervioso por esa incómoda situación.

- Hummm… puedo ver en tus ojos mucha luz y bondad, sin embargo existen rastros de tristezas y preocupaciones que te atormentan, espera…puedo ver algo más… un secreto…tú estás ocultando un secreto a esa persona muy cercana a ti para no dañarlo, no es así.

Cuando escuché aquellas palabras me asusté aún más, ¿Cómo es posible que esa venerable anciana sepa todo aquello que me causaba preocupación? No tenía explicación alguna… a menos que ella…

- Calma jovencito, sólo te voy a decir dos consejos. PRIMERO debes unir tu mente y tu corazón con equidad. Recuerda, todo saldrá bien, aunque no necesariamente las cosas sean tal y como lo hayas planificado. Y el SEGUNDO consejo quiero que lo recuerdes bien por el resto de tu vida: "La verdad te hará libre, pase lo que pase".

Preso del miedo, solo atiné a darle las gracias con un notorio nerviosismo en mi voz, para luego salir corriendo, alejándome así de esa extraña anciana.

*.*.*

Al llegar a mi casa, vi a Kariya Kun sentado en uno de los muebles de la sala, se notaba un poco de molestia en su rostro.

- Vaya, vaya… me dijiste a las diez, pero ya van a ser las once, qué puntualidad la tuya Kageyama Kun.

Me disculpé con Kariya Kun avergonzado por llegar tarde, para luego irnos al parque de diversiones, al llegar nos encontramos con Tenma y Shinsuke.

Sin más tiempo que perder, comenzamos a subir a los juegos mecánicos. Kariya Kun eligió primero la temible montaña rusa, una vez allí, no hice más que gritar aterrorizadamente mientras sentía la adrenalina correr por mis venas, para luego bajar de aquél juego con la cara medio verdosa y al borde de las náuseas, Kariya me invitó un Hotdog, pero con solo verlo y olerlo no aguanté las ganas y corrí al baño para vomitar.

Luego subimos a otros juegos, como el tren fantasma, los carros chocones, etc. Pasando los cuatro un día más que divertido.

Al finalizar la tarde elegimos la noria como el último juego al cual subir, Tenma subió son Shinsuke, yo subí con Kariya.

Una vez dentro me puse a pensar en aquel momento cuando llegue la hora de contarle a Kariya Kun todo sobre su madre, no puedo seguir ocultándole la verdad, debe saberlo.

- Es una situación difícil que no quisiera enfrentar… - Pensaba con tristeza, en ese instante me acordé de las palabras que dijo aquella anciana _"la verdad te hará libre pase lo que pase"_.

- Ehhh Kageyama Kun, no quisiera entrometerme en tus asuntos, pero te veo muy extraño… eh… ¿Estás bien?… bueno…si no me quieres decir no importa.

- No es nada malo, no te preocupes… - Dije nerviosamente con una mano frotando detrás de mi cabeza. - Más bien yo quisiera darte las gracias, por habernos invitado al parque de diversiones, estoy en deuda contigo.

- Tsk… no tienes por qué agradecerme… mocoso. - Ladeó su cara avergonzadamente.

Al bajar de la noria, dejamos el parque de diversiones para irnos a nuestras casas, nos despedimos de Tenma y Shinsuke. Kariya Kun me acompañó hasta mi hogar, en el camino le propuse que venga al día siguiente, algo que él aceptó.

*.*.*

A la mañana siguiente era domingo, Kariya Kun vino temprano a mi casa, lo primero que hicimos fue ir a _Kazenjiki (La cancha en la rivera del rio),_ y nos pusimos a jugar fútbol, luego se unieron a nuestro juego Tenma y Shinsuke. Así que durante toda la mañana no hicimos más que patear el balón y divertirnos con el deporte que más nos gusta.

Al llegar el mediodía regresé con Kariya Kun a mi casa, lo invité a almorzar en compañía de mi familia.

Luego del almuerzo, nos pusimos a jugar videojuegos por el resto de la tarde, con mi consola PZ4, mientras jugábamos una partida de peleas, seguía pensando con preocupación sobre aquel problema que me causaba inquietud.

Al empezar a caer el crepúsculo del atardecer, Kariya Kun se despidió de mí, regresando a su hogar. Mientras lo veía marcharse volví a quedarme pensativo.

- "La verdad te hará libre, pase lo que pase" - Esa frase que dijo aquella anciana volvió a resurgir en mi mente una y otra vez.

- …Mañana… será el día… - Me decía a mí mismo suspirando y cerrando por un momento mis ojos.

*.*.*

Hasta que llegó aquel día, las horas de escuela pasaron rápidamente. Durante la salida busqué a Kariya Kun en su salón de clase, le dije que debíamos hablar, así que lo llevé hacia algún lugar alejado de la escuela para que nadie nos pueda interrumpir.

- Oye Kageyama Kun, ¿Por qué me llevas a este lugar? Estás actuando muy extraño. - Me decía con una mirada de desconfianza

- Ha llegado el momento de que sepas la verdad, no puedo seguir ocultándote esto que voy a decirte. - Respondí preocupadamente.

- ¿De qué verdad estás hablando? - Volvió a preguntarme intrigado.

- Kariya Kun… debes saber… que… b… bueno…yo

- ¡Vamos, dímelo de una vez por todas que me matas de la intriga!

No era el momento adecuado para volver a titubear y decir palabras incoherentes, así que respiré hondo por un par de veces, quitándome esos nervios de encima.

- Kariya Kun, tu… tu madre…- Dije mostrando una mirada seria y decisiva - ¡TU MADRE AÚN SIGUE CON VIDA!

*.*.*

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ…**

/ ~ / ~ /

* * *

><p><strong>AVANCE CAPITULO 5:<strong>

- ¡Piensas que te puedes burlar de mi…!

- No puedo soportarlo más… no debí aceptar esta difícil…

- Recuerda…que no todo está perdido…

- Estoy segura que tarde o temprano, él comprenderá que…

- Cariño, hay algo importante que debes saber…

/ ~ / ~ /

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hasta aquí el capítulo cuatro de esta historia! Espero que les haya gustado, es cierto… otra vez volví hacerla un poquito larga, bueno, tuve demasiada inspiración esta semana :D<strong>

**Por otro lado… Uy! ¿Qué se vendrá para después? ¿Una nube gris se aproxima a esta historia? :O Averigüémoslo en el próximo capítulo a esta misma hora y en este mismo fanfic XDDD**

**No se olviden de enviarme en los reviews, sus críticas, comentarios o sugerencias.**

**¡Gracias MoonstoneIce31585, Haruhi-nya y a INAZUMAXD por sus reviews!**

**Bueno gracias también a todos/as aquellos/as que leyeron este Fic! :D**

**¡MatsukazeKun se despide de ustedes hasta la próxima!**


	5. NUBE GRIS

**CAPITULO 05: NUBE GRIS**

.

* * *

><p><em>Cómo olvidar aquél día, cuando esa persona volvió a la vida luego de estar dormida por ocho largos años. Aquél día, cuando supe la verdad sobre un amigo muy cercano a mí. Una verdad oculta, llena de tristezas y penumbras. Aquél encuentro frente a frente con esa persona, prometiéndole que haría todo lo posible por reunirla con su hijo, quien hasta ese momento la creía muerta. Y aquél día cuando me armé de valor para decirle la verdad a ese amigo cercano aunque…<em>

*.*.*

- Kariya Kun… debes saber… que… b… bueno…yo

- ¡Vamos, dímelo de una vez por todas que me matas de la intriga!

- Kariya Kun, tu… tu madre… ¡TU MADRE AÚN SIGUE CON VIDA!

Estuve frente a él cuando…

¡Pero esperen…! Antes de continuar con mi historia deben saber que...

*.*.*

***/ Inicio Flashback**

Eran las seis de la tarde de aquel domingo, el crepúsculo del atardecer lentamente daba paso a la noche. Kariya Kun estaba por irse, no sin antes darme las gracias por haberle invitado a pasar el domingo en mi casa. Mientras lo veía marcharse rumbo a su hogar, en Sun Garden, volvían hacia mí esos pensamientos de preocupación.

"La verdad te hará libre, pase lo que pase…" Aquella frase que pronunció esa misteriosa anciana rondaba en mi mente una y otra vez.

- …Mañana, será el día… - Suspiré cerrando mis ojos por un momento…

Sé que prometí al entrenador Endou, a Hitomiko San, y sobre todo a "Mamá" ser de gran ayuda en este asunto. Acercarme a Masaki como su amigo, contarle la verdad sobre su madre, intentando así convencerlo para que no le afectase la noticia. Pero al mismo tiempo tengo la sensación de estar metido en un gran dilema: Ayudar a mi mejor amigo a costa de perder su amistad, por tocar un asunto delicado que quizá le duela recordar.

- ¡Oh cielos…! Esta situación es más difícil de lo que pensé - Volví a decir con un aire de resignación en mi rostro.

Fue entonces cuando salí de casa, creí que una pequeña caminata a estas horas de la tarde no me caería mal.

Mientras anduve por los parques cercanos, observaba hojarasca por todas partes, de igual forma, muchos árboles tenían escazas hojas en sus ramas. Además sentía como soplaba esa intensa brisa vespertina que de rato en rato me hacían tiritar de frío.

Pero eso no parecía ser de importancia para dos personas que se encontraban jugando fútbol en la rivera del rio. Por un momento me quedé observándolos, hasta que aquella persona de coletas rosadas notó mi presencia.

- Hey, Kageyama ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros? - Kirino Senpai me propuso acompañarlos en la práctica, Shindou Senpai, la otra persona que estaba junto a Kirino, también me invitó.

Durante el juego, logré disipar ese cargo de conciencia que arrastraba en mi interior. Aunque de vez en cuando volvían nuevamente esos sentimientos de preocupación. Y a consecuencia de aquello, me sentía distraído durante el partido de práctica. Además Kirino Senpai pareció percatarse de mi situación, según la forma en cómo me observaba.

Estuvimos alrededor de una hora jugando fútbol, sin duda alguna necesitaba de aquel momento para dejar, aunque sea por un instante, esas preocupaciones que me mantuvieron tenso.

Ya era de noche, Shindou Senpai se fue a su casa, despidiéndose de nosotros. Me quedé en la cancha junto a Kirino Senpai.

- Kageyama Kun, te vi un poco desconcentrado en el juego ¿Sigues pensando en cómo decirle la verdad a Kariya?

- A ti tampoco te puedo mentir, Kirino Senpai. Es verdad, estoy preocupado por esta situación, siento que llevo conmigo un cargo de conciencia. - Le respondí con ligera melancolía en mi voz.

Kirino Senpai luego de escucharme, suspiró cerrando brevemente sus ojos.

- ¡Tengo hambre! Qué te parece si me acompañas al restaurante Rai Rai Ken y continuamos allá con nuestra plática. De lo demás no te preocupes, yo invito. - Me dijo Kirino Senpai con una pequeña sonrisa.

*.*.*

Una vez que llegamos al restaurant, nos dirigimos a la barra y pedimos dos órdenes de Ramen.

- Creo que estas exagerando con esta situación, deberías decirle la verdad con toda tranquilidad y evitar generar prejuicios sin antes haberlo intentarlo. No debes preocuparte Kageyama, conozco a Kariya y no creo que esa noticia lo tome como si fuera el fin del mundo. - Decía Kirino dándome ánimo.

- Eso intento, pero cada vez que Kariya Kun está frente a mí, viene ese sentimiento de temor. Tengo miedo cuando llegue el momento de contarle la verdad sobre su madre, pienso que le podría causar mucho daño e incluso llegue a odiarme, perdiendo así su amistad… la verdad no sé qué hacer.

- Si quieres actuar con sabiduría, debes vaciar de tu mente aquellas especulaciones y argumentos vanos. (?) - La voz que escuché era de Tobitaka Seiya, el cocinero del restaurante, quien preparaba nuestras órdenes.

- Actuar con sabiduría… vaciando de mi mente aquellas especulaciones… - Repetí con duda las palabras de Tobitaka San - … ¡Es verdad! Si consigo dejar de lado aquellos pensamientos negativos, podré contarle la verdad a Kariya Kun, sin problema alguno. - Esta vez lo dije con decisión y entusiasmo, apretando mis dos puños.

- Es lo que te dije desde un principio… - Me decía Kirino Senpai con una gotita estilo anime.

- Aquí tienen su orden. - Decía Tobitaka San.

- ¿Arroz Frito? Pero sólo ordenamos Ramen. - Preguntó Kirino Senpai sorprendido.

- Es por cuenta de la casa - Respondió Tobitaka.

- Genial, muchas gracias y buen provecho. - Dijo Kirino Senpai con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Lo único que hice fue mostrar una pequeña risita cómplice, no es la primera vez que Tobitaka San mostraba aquél gesto de generosidad. Recuerdo aquella vez que vine en compañía de Amagi Senpai y Shinsuke Kun, también nos ofreció arroz frito por cortesía de la casa. Agradecí por la comida y nos pusimos a cenar.

Mientras íbamos comiendo, le comentaba a Kirino Senpai más cosas sobre la mamá de Kariya Kun.

- Kageyama Kun. Tal vez… bueno, no es que quisiera incomodarte, pero ehhh ¿Crees que yo también pueda…conocer a la mamá de Kariya? - Me preguntaba Kirino con la mirada desviada y rascándose una mejilla.

- Kirino Senpai…

- De alguna manera me siento involucrado en este asunto. Además quisiera poder ayudarlos, a Kariya, a su madre, y a ti.

- Ummm… ¡Esta bien! - Dije con entusiasmo y mostrando una sonrisa. - Que te parece si mañana, después de clases, tu y yo vamos al hospital para que puedas conocer a "Mamá". Estoy seguro de que ella se alegrará con verte.

- En serio, muchas gracias Kageyama. - Decía Kirino Senpai dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Pero en ese momento me puse a pensar en un detalle importante que omití… Se supone que mañana le iba a contar a Kariya Kun toda la verdad.

- Kageyama Kun, ¿estás bien? Vuelvo a notarte muy preocupado.

- E…ehh…no, no es nada. Sólo me acordé que dejé encendida la luz de mi habitación, eso es todo.

Una vez que acabamos de comer, salimos del restaurante. Me despedí de Kirino Senpai dirigiéndome hacia mi casa.

*.*.*

Al llegar, subí a mi habitación. Me puse mi ropa de dormir, me cepillé los dientes, para luego tumbarme en la cama.

Vaya fin de semana que tuve. - Decía mientras me estiraba en la cama y fijaba la mirada hacia el techo - Tobitaka San y Kirino Senpai tienen toda la razón, mi mente no debería llenarse de suposiciones absurdas por algo que ni siquiera intenté. Creo que estuve actuando como un idiota después de todo. - Me decía a mí mismo un poco avergonzado.

- Además, no creo que él tome esta noticia como si se le viniera un cataclismo encima, pues Kariya Kun tiene un espíritu fuerte ¿Verdad? - Esta vez dije aquello con un poco de duda en mis palabras.

- Bueno… de todas formas tendré que tomar mis precauciones al momento de contarle la verdad…

Apagué las luces de mi habitación, me arropé con unas mantas, acomodé mi cabeza en la almohada y poco a poco fui cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

*.*.*

- Hikaru Chan… cariño… despierta corazón. - Una voz muy familiar me hablaba con ternura. Al mismo tiempo, pude sentir el calor de una mano acariciando con suavidad mi cabello y mejillas.

Lentamente abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que estaba en el hospital, precisamente en la habitación de "Mamá".

Me encontraba sentado en una silla, pero con la cabeza apoyada en la camilla de "Mamá", al parecer me quedé dormido en esa posición.

- ¿P…pe…pero… cómo llegué aquí? - Pregunté completamente confundido.

- Te quedaste dormido por un momento. Parece que tuviste un día muy agotador, querido. - Me decía "Mamá" con una mirada dulce.

Pero de pronto, ella cambió esa mirada por una de tristeza y melancolía.

- ¿Sucede algo, "Mamá"? - Preguntaba con preocupación.

- Bueno, los doctores vieron mi estado de salud… y pues… no sé cómo decirte esto pero… *_respirando hondo y exhalando_* no me queda mucho tiempo, estoy al borde de la muerte.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, me dejaron impactado.

- No puede ser… - Decía mientras abrí mis ojos, producto de la impresión.

- Sólo te pido un único favor cariño, quiero que traigas a mi hijo. Al menos quiero despedirme de él… y que sepa que lo quiero mucho, lamentando por el tiempo que perdí. - Ella me decía con la voz ligeramente quebrantada y derramando pequeñas lágrimas.

- "M…Mamá…" - Luego de escucharla, no pude evitar derramar una pequeña lágrima por la tristeza que me causaba esta noticia.

- E… Está bien "Mamá", haré todo lo posible para traer a Kariya Kun al hospital en este momento, ¡Te lo prometo!

Antes de levantarme de mi silla e irme, "Mamá" me dio un débil pero cálido abrazo.

- Gracias por cumplir con la última voluntad de esta madre afligida.

No dije nada en aquel momento. Luego del abrazo, salí lentamente de la habitación, de espaldas, sin quitarle a "Mamá" la mirada. Una vez que llegué a la puerta, corrí a toda velocidad hasta salir del hospital.

Mientras empecé a correr por las calles, me puse a pensar en qué lugar encontraría rápidamente a Kariya Kun.

- El club de fútbol… ¡Eso es! Sé que a esta hora todos deben estar entrenando. Así que iré para allá.

Mientras corrí apresuradamente por las calles, me percaté de que ya había anochecido. A pesar de que los faroles del alumbrado público y las luces de las casas se encontraban apagadas, sin embargo había una tenue luz de luna llena que al menos me daba algo de visibilidad.

Asimismo, pude notar la ausencia de personas y vehículos transitando por las calles. Había un silencio, que a la vez, me producía miedo.

- ¿A…acaso yo soy la única persona que anda por aquí? - Me preguntaba temerosamente una y otra vez, mirando con nerviosismo a mi alrededor.

Mientras corría y corría, no llegaba al instituto Raimon. El camino jamás me pareció tan largo como en aquel momento.

De pronto deje de correr, me sentía tenso y agotado. Caminé y caminé mientras recuperaba el aliento, pero sólo seguía viendo más casas y calles a mi alrededor.

No importaba que camino tomara, siempre veía más casas y calles.

La tensión y la desesperación crecían dentro de mí cada vez más y más. Estaba prácticamente solo y perdido en la oscuridad de la noche, aquel silencio reinante comenzaba a atormentarme.

- Pero…pero ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Por más que camino, no logro llegar al instituto Raimon ¿Y ahora qué debo hacer? - Decía comenzando a jadear y sudar, pero no de cansancio, sino del miedo.

Tenía la sensación de estar en un laberinto sin salida, además, aquél silencio era terroríficamente incómodo. En mi mente alucinaba escuchar pequeños sonidos, e incluso llegué a tener miedo del sonido de mi respiración y hasta de mis propios latidos.

- D…debo… salir…de aquí cuanto antes. - Apenas pude articular y pronunciar aquellas palabras, producto del miedo que vivía en ese momento. Cuando de pronto escucho un fuerte ruido que por poco me paraliza el corazón.

- ¿Q…Quién anda ahí? ¡R…respondan! - Gritaba preso del pánico, mas no tuve respuesta.

Armándome con un poco de valor, tomé un bote de basura vacío que encontré en una de las casas, con el fin de defenderme o atacar, y tímidamente me acerqué hacia el lugar en donde provenía aquél ruido.

Al llegar sigilosamente a la esquina, observé una silueta negra que se movía. Todo indicaría que no me encontraba solo en aquel lugar.

Estaba más que asustado y en ese momento actuaba impulsivamente, por lo que sin dudar, lancé con fuerza aquel bote de basura contra esa silueta, acertando en el blanco.

Luego de golpear aquella silueta con el bote, escuchaba gemidos de dolor.

- ¡Quién fue el idiota que me lanzó este bote metálico en la cabeza! - Gritaba con molestia una voz muy familiar

Acercándome con temor hacia aquella persona, menuda sorpresa me llevé al darme cuenta que se trataba de Kariya Kun.

- ¡Cuál es tu problema Kageyama Kun! - Exclamaba Kariya muy molesto alzando sus manos y mostrando un pequeño chichón en su cabeza.

- L…lo siento mucho K…Kariya Kun… ehhhh… no sabía que eras tú quien se encontraba en este lugar… perdóname. - Me deshice en disculpas, avergonzado por haberle lanzado aquel bote de basura.

- Salí del entrenamiento lo más rápido que pude, para buscarte, y cuando te encuentro me recibes con un golpe. Eres muy malo Kageyama Kun.

- Ya te dije que lo siento, no fue mi intención golpearte, estaba muy asustado.

- Por cierto, ¿En dónde estamos? - Preguntaba Kariya Kun.

- No lo sé…

Cuando de pronto ambos escuchamos ruidos extraños que provenían de todas partes.

- K…ka…Kageyama Kun… ¿Sa…sabes cómo salir de aquí? - Me preguntaba él, tartamudeando del miedo.

- No tengo la más mínima idea - Respondía de la misma manera. - Aunque… - De pronto una idea surgió en mi cabeza.

Le dije a Kariya que me siguiera. Mi mente pensaba en llegar lo más rápido posible al hospital. Así que corrimos y corrimos hasta dejar atrás aquellas casas y calles oscuras y silenciosas, para ver frente a nosotros el hospital.

Estuvimos jadeantes luego de aquella carrera. Mientras recuperábamos el aliento, tomé de la muñeca a Kariya Kun pidiéndole que me siguiera.

Entramos al hospital y caminamos por los pasillos. Kariya Kun me preguntaba qué debíamos hacer en este hospital. Yo le respondí que había una persona muy importante y que él debía conocer.

- Actúas muy raro Kageyama Kun. Al menos dime el nombre de esa persona a quien yo tengo que ver - Me decía él, pero no supe darle respuesta alguna.

Estuvimos a punto de entrar a la habitación de mamá, cuando de pronto mis piernas dejaron de responder, quedándome inmóvil.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - Me preguntaba a mí mismo nuevamente al borde del pánico.

Repentinamente todas las puertas, a excepción de la habitación de "Mamá", se abren al mismo tiempo. Escuché voces provenientes de aquellas habitaciones con las puertas abiertas, asimismo, de cada habitación salía una persona. Primero la enfermera Fuyuka San, luego Taiyou Kun, después mi abuelito, el entrenador Endou, Hitomiko San, Natsumi San, Kirino Senpai, Shindou Senpai, Tenma Kun, Shinsuke Kun y por último Tobitaka San. Todos se acercaban hacia mí, y al mismo tiempo hablaban frases distintas, lo cual era muy difícil de entender.

De pronto se abre la última puerta que correspondía a la habitación de "Mamá", veo salir a dos doctores con los rostros desencajados y llenos de tristeza. Uno de ellos hacía un ademán ladeando su rostro, a modo de negación.

Sabía el significado de aquella expresión. Me quedé impactado, no dije ni una sola palabra, sólo abrí los ojos de par en par, mientras que una lágrima recorría mi rostro.

Lentamente giré la vista hacia Kariya Kun, recordando que aún lo sujetaba de la muñeca. Pero en lugar de observarlo… vi a la anciana limosnera que conocí aquél día, la misma que en ese momento tomaba de la muñeca. Luego ella se acercó a mí, diciéndome unas palabras al oído.

- "La verdad te hará libre… Kageyama Hikaru…"

*.*.*

- ¡Ahhhhh…! - Me levanté bruscamente de la cama dando un grito ahogado, sudando frio y jadeaba con desesperación.

Mirando a mi alrededor, pude notar que me encontraba en mi habitación, estaba oscuro, pero veía las luces del alumbrado público desde mi ventana, y escuchaba el sonido de algunos autos. Luego de recobrar la compostura, me di cuenta de la hora, eran las 3:30 a.m.

- Todo lo ocurrido… fue solamente un sueño… menos mal - Suspiraba de alivio cerrando mis ojos y llevando una mano hacia mi pecho.

Luego de aquel mal sueño bajé a la cocina por algo de beber, para después regresar a mi habitación. A pesar de la hora que era, no pude conciliar el sueño, miraba hacia el techo de manera pensativa. Estuve despierto hasta que llegó la mañana.

*.*.*

Durante el recreo, subí a la azotea de la escuela en aquél lugar también estuve pensativo, tal vez planificando lo que haría unas horas después.

Si bien es cierto, Kirino Senpai ofreció brindarme su apoyo incondicional, proponiendo estar él a mi lado cuando llegué el momento de contarle todo lo sucedido a Kariya Kun. Pero ahora que lo pienso, no quisiera involucrarlo en más problemas. Este asunto debo enfrentarlo yo solo.

- ¡Hikaru! - Una voz muy conocida me llamaba por mi nombre, sacándome de aquellos pensamientos.

- ¿T…Tenma Kun?

- Vaya, no pensaba encontrarte solo por aquí.

- Bu…bueno decidí subir por un momento a este lugar, para despejar un poco mis dudas.

- ¿Dudas…hay algo que te preocupa, Hikaru?

- Eh…No, no es nada, todo está bien.

- Ya veo.

Hubo un momento de silencio, los dos estuvimos apoyados en el barandal, contemplando arriba aquel cielo azulado y abajo todo el instituto Raimon.

- Tenma Kun… ¿Qué tanto conoces a Kariya Kun? - Pregunté rompiendo el silencio.

- ¿Kariya Kun? Ummmm… Pues él es un buen amigo, tal vez sea muy hablador y algo travieso, pero demuestra tener mucho amor al fútbol, como todos nosotros.

- Y dime, ¿Conoces algo sobre su vida personal? - Esta pregunta la formulé con un poco de temor.

- Su vida personal… ehhh… - Tenma Kun se mostraba pensativo, colocando un puño a la altura de su mentón - Ahora que lo dices, es un detalle que poco o nada conozco de él. Sin embargo eso me recuerda que…

Tenma Kun comenzó a contarme algo que tenía que ver con Kariya Kun. Ocurrió una mañana antes de un partido contra el instituto Hakuren, en pleno torneo Holy Road.

Tenma buscaba a Kariya por el instituto, hasta que logró ubicarlo en la puerta del mismo. Estaba en compañía de Hiroto y Midorikawa, al parecer ellos le estarían regañando por llegar tarde a los entrenamientos y causar problemas en el equipo. Kariya Kun se sentía avergonzado por aquella situación, según me contaba.

Cuando los tres observaron a Tenma, Hiroto San se acercó a él, agradeciendo por cuidar de Kariya, y pedir disculpas si este provocaba más de un problema.

- …Y fue ahí cuando supuse que Kariya Kun conocía a Hiroto San de alguna manera. - Dijo Tenma finalizando con su relato mientras le escuchaba atentamente.

Cierto día el entrenador Endou me habló de Ryuji Midorikawa y Hiroto Kiyama, este último es el medio hermano de Hitomiko San. Supuse que se trataría de ellos, al parecer los tres se preocupaban bastante por Kariya Kun.

- Tenma… una pregunta más ¿Si tuvieras que contarle una la verdad a un amigo, qué harías?

- ¿Qué haría? …Pues… dejaría que mi corazón hable, ser sincero con aquella persona y no temer a lo que suceda después. Recuerda, "_los verdaderos amigos se lastiman con la verdad para no destruirse con la mentira"_

- Ya veo… - Me quedé impresionado con las palabras de Tenma Kun, tocaron el fondo de mi corazón. Lo único que hice fue mostrar una sonrisa.

- Hikaru… sólo por curiosidad ¿Cuál es el motivo de las preguntas que hiciste? ¿Acaso hay alguna verdad que tengas que decirle…a Kariya Kun?

- ¡Ehhhh! - Me sobresalté y sudaba nerviosamente. Al parecer Tenma se dio cuenta de aquella situación que me incomodaba, creo que fui muy evidente. Sólo aparenté no saber nada, tratando de minimizar el asunto.

El recreo terminaba. Antes de regresar a mi salón de clase, Tenma me pidió que no le contase a nadie, aquello que dijo sobre Kariya Kun.

- Luego que Hiroto y Midorikawa se marcharan, Kariya me pidió que aquella conversación la mantuviera en secreto. Pero sé que tú eres alguien muy cercano a él, y no pude evitar contártelo, pero aun así, te pido que no se lo digas a nadie más. - Decía Tenma.

- No te preocupes, guardaré discreción.

*.*.*

Y fue así que pasaron volando las horas de clase, hasta que por fin llegó la hora de salida.

Con algo de temor me acerqué al salón de clase 1-A, observando desde la puerta a Kariya Kun quien guardaba sus libros en su mochila.

Él se percató de mi presencia, dirigiéndome la mirada y achinando brevemente sus ojos. Ese último gesto me hizo recordar de algún modo aquella sonrisa dulce de "Mamá", bueno, que más podía esperar, al fin y al cabo él es su hijo.

Luego de alistar su mochila, se acercó apresuradamente hacia mí.

- ¡Kageyama Kun, que bueno verte! Hehe… Oye tengo hambre, que te parece si tú y yo vamos a comer algo al restaurante Rai Rai Ken, ah y de paso te cuento unos chistes buenazos.

Él me hablaba, pero yo no dije nada hasta ese momento, mostrando una mirada seria.

- ¿Uh…? Kageyama Kun… ¿Y por qué esa cara? - Preguntaba él con curiosidad.

- Kariya Kun, eh… bueno… yo… tengo algo importante que decirte. - Mis nervios intentaron traicionarme, pero a pesar de todo logré mantener la compostura.

- Pues dímelo

- Este no es el lugar adecuado. Por favor, sígueme.

Diciendo esto, llevé a Kariya Kun hacia un lugar alejado de la escuela para que nadie pueda interrumpirnos.

- Oye Kageyama Kun, ¿Por qué me llevas a este lugar? Estás actuando muy extraño. - Me decía con una mirada de desconfianza.

- Ha llegado el momento de que sepas la verdad, no puedo seguir ocultándote esto que voy a decirte. - Respondí preocupadamente.

- ¿De qué verdad estás hablando? - Volvió a preguntarme.

- Kariya Kun… debes saber… que… b… bueno…yo

- ¡Vamos, dímelo de una vez por todas que me matas de la intriga!

No era el momento adecuado para volver a titubear y decir palabras incoherentes. En ese momento evoqué en mi mente aquellas frases:

_- Deberías decirle la verdad con toda tranquilidad y evitar generar prejuicios sin antes haberlo intentarlo._

_- Si quieres actuar con sabiduría, debes vaciar de tu mente aquellas especulaciones y argumentos vanos_

_- Recuerda, "los verdaderos amigos se lastiman con la verdad para no destruirse con la mentira"_

_- La verdad te hará libre, Kageyama Hikaru._

Así que respiré hondo por un par de veces, quitándome esos nervios de encima.

- Kariya Kun, tu… tu madre…- Dije mostrando una mirada seria y decisiva - ¡TU MADRE AÚN SIGUE CON VIDA!

Por fin llegó el momento en que estuve frente a él, el momento de revelarle la verdad.

***/ Fin Flashback**

*.*.*

Kariya Kun me miraba con ligera confusión en su rostro, no dijo nada. Los segundos parecían toda una eternidad, la brisa soplaba a nuestro alrededor llevando consigo algunas hojas.

Por fin le había dicho la verdad. Sin embargo, no sabía cómo tomaba él aquella noticia, ya que no pareció inmutarse hasta ese momento.

Extrañamente, observo temblar sus labios, poner en su rostro una mueca de burla, para luego echarse a reír a carcajadas.

- Oye Kageyama Kun, no sabía que tuvieras un buen sentido del humor. Bien, muy bien, me hiciste el día - Dijo Kariya entre jadeos, recuperándose del ataque de risa que había sufrido.

Parpadeaban mis ojos por el asombro, no imaginaba que él tomaría la noticia como si fuese una broma.

- Pero… Kariya Kun, lo que te digo es verdad, tu madre está en el Hospital esperando por ti.

- ¿Uh…? Eso significa que… *_Momento de suspenso_* ¡Estoy siendo víctima de una cámara indiscreta! Ya veo…

Y ahí íbamos de nuevo, Kariya Kun continuó riendo a carcajadas agarrándose el estómago con las dos manos.

- Vamos, quiero ver dónde se encuentra la cámara. Creyeron que podía caer así de fácil hehehe, pero se equivocaron.

Kariya Kun se encontraba mirando de un lado a otro, buscando una cámara que ni siquiera existe. Él siguió con la idea de que todo lo que dije era broma.

Masaki buscaba y buscaba entre los arbustos, e incluso decidió subirse a un árbol para tener una mejor visión.

Esta situación me exasperaba cada vez más y más. Una venita se formaba en mi frente, cerré mis ojos, apreté mis puños y…

- ¡DEJA DE ACTUAR COMO UN IDIOTA! - Grité como nunca antes lo hice, hasta yo mismo me quedé asombrado.

- Kageyama Kun… - Kariya Kun susurraba mi apellido, observándome desde la rama de un árbol, también con una mirada de asombro.

Luego de respirar hondo y exhalar, proseguí con aquello que debía decirle

- Lo que te digo es la verdad, Kariya Kun. Ya sé todo sobre tu vida, sé que tuviste una infancia muy difícil, tu padrastro te abandonó, vives en el orfanato Sun Garden, pero debes saber que…

Mis palabras se interrumpieron en ese instante al escuchar un fuerte ruido, Kariya Kun había caído del árbol al cuál se había subido.

- ¡KARIYA! - Grité y corrí desesperadamente hacia él, pensaba en lo peor.

Al llegar lo encontré aturdido por la caída. Menos mal aterrizó sobre unos arbustos que amortiguaron dicha caída.

- Kariya Kun… ¿Estás bien? - Le preguntaba con mucha preocupación, mas no tuve respuesta.

Él se encontraba en posición de a gatas, temblaba un poco. Acerqué una mano hacia él para ayudarlo a levantarse, y sin que yo me lo imaginara, se levantó repentinamente dándome un empujón lo suficientemente fuerte como para aventarme al suelo.

No hice más que gemir por el dolor. Al abrir mis ojos, pude ver en su mirada felina una mezcla de odio y resentimiento.

- Kariya… - Susurraba con un aire de tristeza.

- ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A METERTE EN MI VIDA! ¿QUIÉN TE HAS CREÍDO QUE ERES?

La tensión estaba al rojo vivo, jamás en mi vida tuve una discusión de este calibre, menos con la persona más cercana a mi entorno después de mi familia. Kariya Kun explotó en cólera. Cuando mencioné aquello de su pasado, activé el detonante de la discusión, error fatal.

- Pero Kariya Kun… yo… yo sólo… sólo quise que tú supieras la verdad sobre tu…

- ¡CÁLLATE, TÚ NO SABES NADA! - Dijo interrumpiéndome, Tenía una mirada altiva y desafiante.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, me lastimaron en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Pero ese dolor no se podría comparar al que Kariya Kun estaría viviendo en ese momento.

- ¡Es verdad, no tengo familia, mi padre y mi madre murieron. Mi padrastro me abandonó a los once años…Y QUÉ CON ESO!

Pude verlo a los ojos, estaban llenos de lágrimas. Kariya Kun estaba llorando de amargura y rabia.

- ¡Piensas que te puedes burlar de mí de esta manera, PUES TE EQUIVOCAS!

- Pero lo que te digo es verdad Kariya Kun, tu madre estuvo en coma por todos estos años. Por favor, cree en mi - Le decía con desesperación mientras me levantaba del suelo.

- ¡MIENTES! - Kariya lanzaba un grito. - Crees que me vas a conmover con semejante estupidez. Kageyama Hikaru, acabaste con la amistad y la consideración que guardaba por ti, no sabes cuánto te odio, no debiste entrometerte en mi vida, me has traicionado.

Muy dolido, Kariya Kun estuvo a punto de marcharse, pero antes que lo hiciera, tomé con una mano su hombro dispuesto a detenerlo.

Fue en ese entonces cuando Kariya Kun, actuando por impulso, se dio la vuelta para observarme iracundamente. Todo pasó en cuestión de segundos, jamás me imaginé que él llegaría a realizar semejante acción, yo tampoco estuve preparado para aquello.

Mi mente se quedó en blanco, no logré procesar con claridad aquello que ocurría en ese momento, sólo sentí que caía y caía de espaldas hasta aterrizar en la hojarasca, cubriéndome de hojas secas.

- No quiero verte cerca de mí, considérame desde ahora tu peor enemigo. - Sin decir más, se alejó de mí lo más rápido posible.

Me quedé por un largo rato en la misma posición mirando hacia el cielo, que en esa tarde lucía muy nublado y gris.

*.*.*

Luego de permanecer sobre la hojarasca, me levanté. Tenía la mirada triste, no había una sola lágrima en mis ojos, más bien sentía dolor intenso en uno de ellos. Tratando de no encontrarme con nadie, me fui a casa.

Al llegar, corrí rápidamente hasta mi habitación, por suerte no había nadie. Inmediatamente cogí el botiquín colocándome un parche en el pómulo, luego tomé un poco de hielo en una bolsa para ponerlo sobre mi ojo.

Me quedé en mi habitación toda la tarde, sabía que le prometí a Kirino Senpai ir el día de hoy al hospital para ver a "Mamá"… pero en ese momento no me importaba nada, por dentro estaba completamente destrozado, parecía que estuviera muerto en vida.

De pronto, unos golpes provenían desde el primer piso, alguien estaba tocando la puerta, pero no hice nada, decidí quedarme en mi cama.

- Kageyama Kun ¿Estás ahí? Soy yo Kirino… - A pesar que escuchaba su voz, no le hice caso.

Al llegar la noche, mi mamá me dijo que bajara a cenar, le respondí que no tenía hambre. Y así me quedé, pensando en blanco, hasta que el sueño me ganó.

*.*.*

A la mañana siguiente, estuve un poco más tranquilo que ayer, pensaba que salir a correr me distraería un poco, pero me equivoqué.

Al llegar a casa, me dirigí al baño para ducharme. Mientras el agua recorría mi cuerpo, pude recordar las escenas del día anterior.

- _¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A METERTE EN MI VIDA! ¿QUIÉN TE HAS CREÍDO QUE ERES?_

- _¡CÁLLATE, TÚ NO SABES NADA!_

- _¡Es verdad, no tengo familia, mi padre y mi madre murieron, mi padrastro me abandonó a los once años…Y QUÉ CON ESO!_

- _Kageyama Hikaru, acabaste con la amistad y la consideración que guardaba por ti, no sabes cuánto te odio, no debiste entrometerte en mi vida, me has traicionado._

- _No quiero verte cerca de mí, considérame desde ahora tu peor enemigo_.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas se derramaron de mis ojos confundiéndose con el agua de la ducha.

*.*.*

Al salir de la escuela, me dirigí hacia el hospital. Las horas de clase pasaron así de rápido, traté de ingeniármelas para disimular el moretón de mi ojo y en uno de mis pómulos sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

No fui al recreo y durante la salida traté de ser muy cuidadoso, para no encontrarme con nadie del equipo, en especial con Kariya Kun.

Cuando llegué al hospital, me dirigí a la habitación de "Mamá"

- Hola cariño ¿Cómo has estado? - Me saludó Mamá.

- La verdad… más o menos. - Le respondí completamente desganado.

- Oh… ¿Qué pasó? - Me preguntaba con inquietud.

- Yo… eh… le dije a Kariya Kun la verdad, le dije que estabas en el hospital esperándolo… pero él no me creyó. - Hablaba con la mirada hundida al piso.

- Por lo visto, a mi retoño le tomará tiempo asimilar la verdad, y yo que deseaba tanto verlo y abrazarlo. - Decía "Mamá" con un aire de resignación.

De pronto ella miró fijamente mi rostro, notando algo extraño.

- Cariño, ¿Qué te pasó en el rostro?

- Eh… yo… yo… no fue nada - Respondía con nerviosismo, al parecer ella se dio cuenta del moretón que tenía.

- Hikaru Chan - Dime la verdad, alguien te golpeó ¿No es así? - Ella puso una mirada seria, no creyendo en mis palabras.

- Bueno… si… - Susurré tristemente aquellas palabras.

Hubo un momento de silencio, "Mamá" no dejaba de mirarme, parecía estudiar mi rostro muy minuciosamente.

- Fue él… fue mi hijo… quien te hizo esto, ¿Cierto? - Dolidamente me decía aquellas palabras mientras tocaba suavemente mi rostro.

No pude aguantar más, mis ojos se humedecieron, puse una mueca de tristeza en mi rostro y rompí a llorar desconsoladamente en el regazo de "Mamá"

- Lo siento, no puedo soportarlo más… he fallado, sé que no debí aceptar esta difícil tarea, pero sólo quería ayudarlos. - Decía entre sollozos, descargando toda la tristeza acumulada en mi interior.

- No es tu culpa cariño - Me decía llorando y abrazándome con ternura.

Luego de aquella escena dramática logramos calmarnos. Escuché que alguien tocaba la puerta. Me sequé las lágrimas e inmediatamente fui a abrir.

- Entrenador Endou, eh ¿Kirino Senpai? - Me quedé impresionado de verlo junto al entrenador, los dos pasaron a la habitación.

Kirino se quedó sorprendido al ver a "Mamá" Puso la misma cara que yo cuando la vi por primera vez.

- Así que ella es la madre de Kariya - Me decía al oído, respondiéndole que sí.

- Mucho gusto volver a verlo Endou San. - Saludaba Mamá al entrenador. - ¡Vaya! Que agradable sorpresa, tengo más visitas ¿Y dime cómo te llamas jovencito?

- Me… Me llamo Kirino Ranmaru. También soy amigo de Kariya Kun, su hijo.

- Ya veo… - Decía ella con un poco de tristeza en su rostro.

- Kageyama Hikaru, sabemos lo que pasó ayer, lo lamento mucho. - Dijo el entrenador Endou como pidiéndome disculpas.

- No hay problema entrenador. Kariya Kun es, y seguirá siendo mi mejor amigo, seguiré ayudándolo aunque sea lo último que haga. - Dije suspirando y recobrando poco a poco el ánimo.

- ¡Así se habla! Recuerda que no todo está perdido, Hikaru. Hay que tener confianza en que las cosas saldrán bien. - Me decía el entrenador

- Kageyama Kun, recuerda también que no estás solo en este asunto, cuentas con todo mi apoyo - Kirino Senpai me decía colocando su mano sobre mi hombro.

*.*.*

A la mañana siguiente estuve con Tenma en la azotea del instituto.

- Kariya Kun últimamente está con un mal carácter. - Me decía Tenma algo preocupado.

- Tal vez tenga un problema, que él mismo deba afrontar. - Le respondí.

Por lo visto, Kariya Kun no tomó la noticia con mucho agrado. Me causaba pena ver esta triste situación, sobre todo por su madre quien muy ilusionada, pensaba reunirse con su hijo.

- Sé que muy pronto recapacitará… lo sé. - Pensaba.

*.*.*

Al salir del instituto, me encontré con Kirino Senpai.

- Kageyama Kun. Bueno, intenté hablar con Kariya para que dejara de estar molesto contigo y al menos pueda escucharte, pero no me hizo caso.

- Ya veo… habrá que confiar en que esta situación cambie, aún es muy pronto. - Respondí con resignación.

Cuando llegamos al hospital nos encontramos con Hitomiko Kira, ella nos recibió con una cara de preocupación.

- Me alegra que ustedes dos quieran ayudar a Kariya Kun a reunirse con su madre. Sin embargo, la noticia para él, no fue de su agrado. Cuando llegó aquél día, estaba muy deprimido intenté convencerlo de que aquello que le has dicho era verdad, pero se rehusaba a creerme. No puedo hacer más, ni quisiera presionarlo, ya que le ocasionaría un daño emocional. Así que todo depende de ustedes.

- No se preocupe Hitomiko San, no pensamos abandonar a Kariya, haremos todo lo posible para ayudarlo. - Decía Kirino Senpai.

- Kariya Kun es nuestro amigo, solamente está confundido, confío en que él podrá superar este problema. - Respondí.

- Estoy segura que tarde o temprano, él comprenderá que todo lo que ustedes dos hacen es por su bien. - Decía Hitomiko San con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Lamento interrumpirlos (?) - Una persona de cabello rojo y anteojos se acercaba a nosotros.

- Me llamo Hiroto Kiyama, mucho gusto conocerlos. - Dijo aquel pelirrojo presentándose ante nosotros.

- ¿Algún problema Hiroto? - Preguntaba Hitomiko.

- Así es. - Dijo seriamente - Acabo de recibir los informes médicos de la señora Kariya. Por lo visto, padece una extraña enfermedad que consiste en segregar líquido dentro de los alveolos pulmonares. Posiblemente, fue la causa por la que entró en estado de coma hace ocho años. Aquella anomalía pudo controlarse a tiempo. Pero en este momento la enfermedad se encuentra en su fase terminal, con el 90 por ciento de los pulmones dañados. Significa que en cualquier momento podría sufrir un cuadro de hipoxia o un paro respiratorio que acabe con su vida.

- ¡No puede ser…! - Los tres exclamamos al mismo tiempo.

Aquello que tanto temía en mis pesadillas, se hacía realidad. Poco a poco se le iba la vida a "Mamá" y no podíamos hacer absolutamente nada.

*.*.*

- Entiendo… sé que no me queda mucho tiempo. - Decía "Mamá" con tristeza.

No pude evitar llorar, Kirino Senpai también derramaba algunas lágrimas.

- Si pudiéramos hacer algo para convencerlo… - Decía Kirino.

- No podemos esperar más, necesitamos de algo muy importante que nos sirva para demostrar que no mentí, mamá no puede salir del hospital, tampoco podemos obligarlo a venir, se rehusaría hacerlo ¿Qué podemos hacer?… - Preguntaba con preocupación.

Mientras pensábamos en la forma de convencer a Kariya, "Mamá" tuvo una idea.

- Cariño, hay algo importante que debes saber… sé lo que puedes hacer para que mi Masaki te crea.

*.*.*

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ…**

/ ~ / ~ /

* * *

><p><strong>AVANCE CAPITULO 6:<strong>

- ¿Dónde podemos ubicarlo?

- Sólo tenemos dos días para…

- Te pareces mucho a una persona que conocimos en…

- Este lugar es muy peligroso…

- Kageyama… ¡KAGEYAMA KUN!

/ ~ / ~ /

* * *

><p><strong>Dejare hasta aquí el capítulo 5 de esta historia. Tal vez quedaron algunas dudas en las últimas escenas de este capítulo, pero no se preocupen, es un preámbulo de lo que vendrá en el capítulo 6.<strong>

**Pido disculpas a mis lectoras (es) por haberlos dejado casi tres semanas sin capítulo. Estuve casi dos semanas de vacaciones, fuera de mi casa y lejos de la compu. Por ese motivo no hubo capítulo nuevo.**

**Este capítulo se caracterizó por ser un poco más dramático que los demás, además la amistad entre Kariya y Kageyama llegó a su momento más crítico ¿volverán a ser amigos? Asímismo, Kirino será de gran ayuda en esta historia.**

**Bueno, si quieren saber lo que se viene, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo, ojo todavía estamos a la mitad, así que hay historia para rato jejejeje :D**

**No se olviden de enviarme en los reviews, sus críticas, comentarios o sugerencias.**

**¡Gracias MoonstoneIce31585, Haruhi-nya, INAZUMAXD, y a fran niebla por sus reviews!**

**Bueno, gracias también a todos/as aquellos/as que leyeron este Fic! :D**

**¡MatsukazeKun se despide de ustedes hasta la próxima!**


End file.
